The Experiment, Part II
by GreatOne
Summary: As a result of Palpatine's experiment, Han is slowly dying, and Vader is attempting to turn his children to the darkside. Can Han find a cure before time runs out? Will the young Skywalkers be able to resist the lure of the darkside?
1. Chapter 1

Due to many requests, I am reposting this story. To all big Vader fans - **DO NOT READ THIS! **Point your mouse at the 'back' arrow button, click on it, and go find another story. Do this now, before it's too late....

You aren't listening to me! Why are you still reading?

* * *

**The Experiment, Part II, AU/ROTJ**

Coruscant

Mara Jade had not gone directly to Coruscant after stealing the rebel's fighter, but made a wide loop in the darkness of space while thinking. She had never felt so uncertain of anything in her life. She needed to warn Palpatine about Solo, but returning without Skywalker would be considered a failure. Mara also wasn't certain she wanted to betray the rebellion. Finally, the need to obey her Master won out. Jade was leaving the docking area, walking resolutely toward the Imperial Palace, ignoring the small voice in the back of her mind, begging her to save Luke.

"Where is my son?" Vader said, as he stepped out from behind the shadows.

It took all of Jade's self-control not to jump at the unexpected appearance of the Sith. "He's still on the rebel base. I imagine by now, the Rebels have evacuated."

"Did Solo fail to kill the leadership?"

Jade hesitated. She should be reporting to Palpatine, not Vader. "He was partially successful. The rebels stopped him before he could finish the job." Considering Solo's plans about becoming the next Emperor, the rebels stopping him probably was a good thing, but Mara did not say it aloud.

"I see," Vader hissed. "So he will be coming back here." It was not a question. But it still took Jade by surprise. Had he read her mind?

"Why would he come back here? Either the Rebels will execute him for his crimes, or if he remembers who he is, he will no longer desire to serve the Emperor."

"Are you so certain of that?" Vader asked. "His need for revenge will drive him to destroy us all. Even if he has regained his memories, once the dark side retakes his soul, he will once again wish to claim the throne."

_So he knows about Solo's desires. _"Luke doesn't think that will happen. He thinks his sis.." Mara stopped herself, but it was too late.

"What? What did you just start to say?" Vader grabbed Jade by her shoulders, shaking the woman and reaching into her mind. "Sister? Luke has a twin sister?" He turned his helmeted face away from the red-head. "Who is my daughter?"

"Princess Leia."

Vader let go of Jade, thinking about the young woman he had tortured on the Death Star. The one that reminded him so strongly of Padme. Had he made a fatal mistake? Would she be able to forgive him, and accept him as her father? Would she accept her position as the future Empress of the galaxy? This was something Vader would need to deal with, and very soon. "This changes everything," Vader said, almost to himself.

"What does it change?" Jade said, shaken at Vader's ability to reach into her thoughts. "You'll just have a three-way split on the throne, instead of a two-way split? It's not going to happen.... Palpatine has other plans."

"Really? You mean like his plans to breed you to Solo?"

Mara stepped back "You're lying..."

"I'm not lying. Whatever plans the Emperor had for me or my son, you can believe he had just as devious plans for you, Jade."

Mara Jade felt very ill.

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon_, en route to Coruscant

Princess Leia sat silently watching as Han and Chewie worked to repair the alterations that had been done to their ship after Hoth. Neither the Wookiee nor Han spoke - they just worked together as the team they always had been, with Chewie handing Solo tools as Han labored away deep inside the bowels of his ship.

In the days since regaining his memory, and then subsequently learning of his "death sentence," Han had been very subdued. Leia could tell he was not as concerned about his own health, but far more worried and riddled with guilt over killing or injuring so many of the Rebel leaders. No amount of reassurances by his friends had eased his anguish. She watched as Han pulled himself free of the tight confines, handing Chewie a hydrospanner.

"I think that's about the last of those cruddy modifications," Han grunted. "I can't believe they did so much damage to her in those few months."

"How are you feeling?" Leia asked, truly concerned about the circles under his eyes.

"Do you have to ask me that every timepart?" Han snapped without thinking. Immediately, a look of despair swept across his face. "I didn't mean that..."

"Han, it's alright," Leia said quickly. "You just look tired."

"I have a hard time sleeping," he admitted, looking at the floor. Han stood up, and brushed some dirt from his shirt. Leia was relieved when he'd started dressing in his white shirt with vest and the slacks with the bloodstripe. He looked like himself again, and Leia wondered where his lightsaber had gone, but she hadn't questioned Solo about its disappearance. "I think I'll go clean up," he said after a moment. "Maybe try and take a nap."

*I think that's a good idea, cub. You need the rest before we arrive on Coruscant.*

Han nodded, his head hanging down as he left the hold and headed back to his small room. He passed Luke in the hallway, looking up and giving the young Jedi a forced smile. "If you want to make some food, the supplies are pretty well stocked," Han said, trying to make some conversation. Luke had been quiet and depressed since Mara Jade left Sullust. It was only after regaining his memory that Solo came to realize Luke had fallen for the pretty assassin, and that worried Solo. _But who am I to talk? Leia is his sister, and she keeps saying she loves me, even after I tried killing Luke...after I cut off his hand. I have no right to issue warnings to Luke or anyone. _

"Don't you think Leia can prepare the food?" Luke said, returning Solo's smile. The young Jedi knew how deeply Han was blaming himself for everything. The remorse coming from the Corellian was almost overwhelming at times. It wasn't healthy for Solo to feel that way, and Luke worried about Han turning back to the dark side. Luke wished he had time to take Han to Yoda. Maybe the wise Jedi could help him, physically and mentally.

"Hey, it's your stomach, kid." Han started to leave, but Luke caught his arm.

"Han..."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't throw the lightsaber away, did you?"

"Not yet. I was gonna toss it down to the bottom of Coruscant once we got there," Han admitted.

"You might need it, when we face Palpatine and my.... father."

Han could easily sense the intense guilt that swept over Luke. "What your father did to me wasn't your fault, Luke. I'd never blame you, or Leia, for something like that. Can't you tell I'm not lying, through the Force? It's not like I'm shielding anymore, from either of you."

"I sense self-loathing and self-blame coming from you, Han. All the same things I'm feeling about myself."

"I guess we both need to work on those issues, huh?" Solo teased his friend.

"I'd like to practice lightsaber techniques with you," Luke said, unexpectedly. "You were taught by Vader, and I was taught by Yoda. Maybe we could teach each other some things. It might help us survive the upcoming fight."

Solo fought back the urge to say no. "I....I'm not sure what I could teach you."

"You held three of us off, Han," Leia said, coming up behind the men. "I know I'd like to practice with you, too."

"I'd rather practice_ other _things with you, Princess," Han said, winking at Leia and trying to veer the subject away from lightsabers.

Luke cleared his throat loudly. "Her brother is standing right here, Solo. Just in case you've forgotten."

Han laughed. "Oh... okay. We'll practice with the lightsabers - after I take a nap." He grinned at Leia. "Sure you don't want to practice_ napping _with me?"

Both twins used the Force and gave Solo a push toward his cabin. It felt good to have the Corellian fairly back to normal.

* * *

Darkness. Dripping tubes hanging from the high ceiling. The smell of sweat and acid smoke lingering in the air. Tiny black snakes writhing at his feet, thin red tongues licking out at his boots. He ignited his lightsaber, and made his way past rows of cell doors. A charged force-field allowed him to see into the cells where the inmates lay on the floor or hung from the ceilings by chains, their bodies twisted and broken. Some of them were moaning - still alive. Most of them were dead. He continued past the cells, until the corridor faded away and changed into a large room with steps leading up to a throne that was facing out to the night sky. Slowly the chair turned, and Palpatine's face leered out from beneath the cowl at him.

"You are a failure and a traitor." Palpatine stood up and turned on a red lightsaber. "You could have been second in command of the galaxy, but now you will die for your crimes. You are no more than a petty beggar, a worthless slave who thinks he's better than what he is. A man with no past and no future. You are nothing."

"NOOO!!" he yelled, and attacked the Emperor. His reflection in the window showed a man dressed all in black, a helmet covering his face.

Han's eyes snapped open, his heart pounding. _How many times am I gonna have this same nightmare? Why do I keep seeing myself as Vader?_ Deep inside, it was Han's biggest fear - maybe the only way to save his life would be to wear the type of armor Vader wore. Would he do that, just to live? _No. Never._

A soft rap sounded on his cabin door. Reaching out, Han sensed Leia was there, feeling worried and unsure of how he'd react to her presence. "It's not locked," Han called out, his voice cracking. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the cot.

Leia stepped inside, holding out a glass of water. "Would you like a drink?"

Nodding, Han reached for the glass and took a swig, the cool liquid helping his dry mouth and throat. "Thanks."

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure. I promise I won't bite. Unless you want me to," Han said, grinning and forcing himself to act as normally as possible.

The Princess gave a quick smile and sat down. She started to reach for his hand, then stopped herself, not wanting to make him upset with her constant need to reassure him. Leia was pleased when Han took her hand in his, gently squeezing her fingers. "I don't mean to yell at you," Han started to explain carefully. "It's just... it's just I'm having such a hard time with all of this." _This being Force-strong, dying..._ he thought morosely.

"You didn't sleep very long," she pointed out. "Do you want to talk about these nightmares?" If he said 'no', she wouldn't press him.

"I... keep dreaming I'm in the prison torture chamber, then all of a sudden I'm in Palpatine's throne room," Han replied, looking down at the floor. Leia said nothing, just waited for him to continue. Eventually he started again. "He's there, Palpatine.... telling me I'm a failure, that I'm worthless.... I feel such hatred for that monster, that I attack him with my.... a lightsaber. Then I see my reflection in the window, and I'm dressed exactly like Vader. Mask and all."

"That sounds bad," she agreed, suppressing a shudder. "But I think it's pretty understandable. Your subconscious keeps comparing yourself to... him." Leia could not bring herself to say 'father'. "In time, the nightmares will stop, I promise."

"Because I'll be dead?"

"Don't say that!" she snapped, pulling her hand away and standing up. "Don't you dare give up before we even have a chance to try. You don't have my permission to die!" She spun away, and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, shutting her eyes to keep from crying.

"Permission?" He chuckled, then stood up and put his arms around her from behind. "I love you, Leia. When I said that before...I wasn't myself. I only said it because I wanted you to believe me, not because I felt love. I wasn't capable of feeling love. But I can feel it now, and I love you," he repeated, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "I just don't understand how you can love me, after everything. I don't deserve your love. What if I'm not just having nightmares? What if I'm seeing the future? Didn't you see me as a Dark Jedi, and just tried convincing yourself it was nothing more than a nightmare?"

"That was different - I wasn't asleep." She turned to face him, wrapping her own arms around his waist. "I can sense the pain of what you suffered through. I know you, and I know the real Han Solo is a good man, not an evil monster. Don't think you don't deserve happiness, Han. Don't believe those nightmares."

Han reached down and tenderly kissed Leia, still wondering how he deserved her love.

* * *

Coruscant

"What did the Emperor tell you about Luke?" Vader hissed at Jade, who was quietly following the Dark Lord through the vast corridors of the Imperial compound.

She hesitated for a moment before deciding to tell him. What did it matter, if he could just violate her private thoughts and find out anyway? "First he planned to order Solo to kill you, then use Luke to dispose of Solo. Then he intended to take over Luke's body."

"Palpatine has gone insane," Vader said simply. "Creating a Force-user stronger than all of us was a huge mistake."

"Tell me about it," she said with a snort. "Solo is insane, too. And more dangerous."

"If my children have somehow reached through to Solo, allowed him to regain his sanity, that will be to our advantage - at least temporarily."

"How?"

"He will be struggling against the pull of the dark side when he first arrives. That will be when he is at his weakest." _I know this, for I experienced the conflict myself. _Vader continued speaking, "We must strike him down before he returns to the dark side, before his powers fully return. Then we can all dispose of Palpatine."

"All? Who is all?"

"My children and myself, of course. And you, if you choose to join us, instead of blindly serving the Emperor."

"Don't you think they might be a little bit irritated at you if you kill their friend?"

"Then we must convince them it was necessary. Solo would have killed them once he fell back to the dark side," Vader replied easily.

"Well, good luck with that one. I tried to tell them he was dangerous and unstable and all they did was talk about saving him from the dark side. Even after he - " Mara stopped.

"After he what?" Vader pressed.

"He fought them, and cut off Luke's hand."

"And Luke forgave him of that?" Vader asked, incredulous.

"There was no need to forgive, because Luke never got mad, he never blamed Han. I think Luke considers Han his older brother, and Leia.... Leia loves him."

"My daughter. In love with a common smuggler."

"Yes. She is."

"And you are in love with Luke."

Mara backed up, staring at Vader, her eyes wide. "I.....I'm..." _I am in love with Luke! Why didn't I see this myself? _The simply truth of Vader's statement shocked her.

Vader walked to a viewing window and looked out over the hover-traffic. "Perhaps this is not such a bad thing. If Solo feels strongly about my daughter, perhaps I won't have to kill him - if I can control him. The Skywalker dynasty will rule the galaxy for thousands of generations, if I play this sabacc hand carefully." _And my daughter will forgive me for everything I've done in the past, if I allow her to keep Solo._

"Will Solo allow you to control him? After all the torture you inflicted on him?"

"If he loves my daughter, he will see reason. Or he will die. The choice will be his."

* * *

_Millennium Falcon_

"You did promise you'd practice lightsaber techniques with us," Luke said as he watched Han poke around with the control panel.

Han sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat. Standing up, he went to a panel, and pressed a button. A small drawer slid out. Solo stared down at the silver hilt of the lightsaber, reluctant to touch the weapon.

"It doesn't control you, Han," Luke said quietly as he came up behind his friend. "No more than the dark side controls you. You're stronger than it is." When Solo still did not reach for the saber, Luke picked it up and turned it on. The amber shaft hummed strongly. "It's actually a nice lightsaber. Do you know who built it?"

"I haven't a clue, kid. Vader just handed it to me one day and told me it was mine. He told me I built it, but that was just another lie in a long string of lies."

"It_ is _pretty," Leia agreed with her brother as she sat next to Chewie at the game table. "It looks like glowing honey."

"Pretty," Han commented flatly. "I killed Madine with it. I almost killed you with it."

"No." Luke shook his head in disagreement. "Palpatine killed Madine, and the others. He just used your body to do it." The Jedi turned off the lightsaber and pushed the handle at Solo. "Take it, and let's practice. I really think it's important."

"Oh, fine. I still don't think it's nearly as good as a blaster."

Luke laughed and walked to the other side of the room, pulling his own saber from his waist and turning on the blue blade. He watched carefully as Solo turned on his own lightsaber and took up a defensive stance. Luke struck the Corellian's saber, and Han parried the blow easily. Both men cautiously attacked, then withdrew and defended as they verbally described each other's moves, and the reasons behind those moves.

Leia and Chewie watched in rapt fascination. It was like watching an intricately choreographed dance. Just by watching, the Princess could see the differences in techniques that Luke and Han employed.

Finally, Han held up his hand. "That's enough for now," he said. "I'll practice with Leia in a little while, alright?" The fact was, he needed to rest. It frightened Han to feel how easily he became fatigued, and he didn't want Leia to see that tiredness - it was the only thing he still shielded from both Luke and Leia. Even that made him feel guilty - it seemed everything made him feel guilty, lately. He turned off the blade and put in back in the drawer, pushing it shut quickly.

"Thanks, Han," Luke said, sitting down in a chair. "It's amazing how good you are with a lightsaber, considering you hate using it."

"I don't_ hate _it." Han grinned, sliding into the booth next to Leia as she scooted over to make room. "Hate is of the dark side."

"Han?" Leia asked, chewing her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Mara about Yoda? I remember Luke mentioning his name when she was telling us about your powers, but at least we didn't say where he was located."

"No, actually I didn't think about that," Han replied. "Probably a good thing, or we'd have to go rescue the guy before heading to Coruscant."

"I wish you could meet Yoda," Luke put in. "He could teach you a lot about the Force. The proper use of the Force, that is."

"Tellin' me I ain't usin' it properly, kid?" Han joked.

"You know what I mean. Maybe after we've beaten the Empire, we can take you to Dagobah."

"Maybe," Han conceded. "But I'm hoping that we find a cure that'll not only stop my cells from dying, but get rid of those mid..mid.."

"Midichlorians," Leia supplied.

"That's right. Those things." Han nodded. "Then I won't have to worry about the Force or the dark side or light side anymore, ever again."

"Do you really hate... uh, dislike being Force-sensitive?" Luke questioned his friend.

"Kid, it scares the hell outta me," Han replied sincerely. "I liked being the way I was, plain and simple Han Solo. I got along just fine without any of that Force garbage."

"It's not garbage," Leia argued, "And since when were you ever plain and simple?"

"Well, I agree a handsome guy like me ain't plain, but you call me simple-minded all the time!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"I do...." She stopped, realizing Han was laughing at her. "You! You... simpleton!"

"See? There ya go," Han said with a smirk. "I win."

"We'll see." Leia sniffed, pretending to be annoyed.

"You can't fool me, sweetheart." Han leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm Force-sensitive, and I can tell you're not really mad at me."

Leia looked over at Luke. "He's right, you know. We just have to find a way to get those mid-mid's out of this plain-looking simpleton."

* * *

Coruscant

Mara Jade bowed before her Master. _My former Master, _she thought, carefully shielding her mind from the Emperor. "I have news to report, my Lord."

"Where is my new Hand?"

"The Rebels captured him."

"What? How is that possible? I created the perfect killing machine, a servant who could not be stopped!" Palpatine shouted down at the kneeling woman.

"He was taken by surprise. Shot, but not killed, by the Wookiee he thought was his friend."

"Ah. Did he kill any of the Rebels before his capture?"

"Yes, my Lord. He assassinated General Madine, Admiral Ackbar, and General Dodonna. Perhaps also Mon Mothma, but I am not certain of his success with the last one."

"Then he did very well. Is he loyal to me? Will he escape and return to serve me?"

"Yes, Master. His loyalty cannot be questioned. If there is a way, he will escape, and bring you young Skywalker. Perhaps even through subterfuge." Jade tensed, waiting to see if Palpatine could see through her lies. But perhaps the part about Solo escaping and returning would not be a lie. Mara could not be certain if the twins had successfully reached through to the smuggler's memories, for she had left the_ Falcon _immediately after Luke went to help his sister with Solo.

"Then all is not lost. And we achieved at least partial success with destroying the Rebel leadership," Palpatine mused. "And as soon as the Death Star is complete, we will wipe out any future resistance."

"Yes, my Master." Heart pounding, Jade bowed again and left the chamber, hoping Vader's plan would work.

* * *

_Millennium Falcon_

"Luke?" Leia called out quietly in the corridor.

"I'm in here."

The Princess stuck her head inside the cockpit, where Luke was sitting in Chewie's seat. "Are you hiding?"

"No, just thinking," he replied. "Where's Han?"

"Making some food. He claims he's the only one capable of making an edible meal."

Luke laughed, and then got serious. "He's not well, Leia."

"I know," she answered, sitting down in the pilot's seat. "He's trying to hide it, but he can't change the tiredness on his face, or in his body language." Leia turned her focus to the blur of stars streaking past. "He thinks he's going to die, that he deserves to die," she continued, her voice choking with emotion. "No matter how hard I try to convince him it wasn't his fault, he can't stop blaming himself."

The siblings were quiet for a while, each in their own thoughts. "I think he's planning on taking out the Emperor on his own," Luke finally said. "Not so much for personal revenge, but as his last penitence before he dies."

"What about Vader?" Leia asked softly. "Wasn't he responsible for overseeing most of Han's tortures?"

"Since Vader's our father, he's decided on leaving him to us. To try and kill, or redeem. Han doesn't plan on being around for that battle." It wasn't that Han had said any of these things to Luke, but his intentions seemed to be clear enough through the Force. Other than his illness, Han had kept his promise about not shielding from them.

"Then I intend to change his plans. I won't let him sacrifice himself, and I'm not giving up on finding a cure before we even begin to look."

"None of this is going to be easy, Leia," Luke said with a sigh. His thoughts drifted to Mara. Was she waiting for them to arrive on Coruscant so she could kill them? Had she warned the Emperor, and told him about Leia? It seemed very likely the answer was yes to both questions. _I thought she liked me, but I guess I'm really still a naive kid from a moisture farm._

* * *

Coruscant

"What if this doesn't work?" Mara asked as she paced Vader's quarters. "The Emperor may be fully aware of our plans. He knows everything!"

"Don't let him fool you into believing that, Jade," Vader replied calmly. "He does not know everything. If he did, the Rebellion would have been crushed years ago."

"How will you know when they arrive? What if they are shielding?"

"My son will not be able to shield from me." Vader turned his helmet in her direction. "Are you completely free of Palpatine's influence, Jade? Are you willing to become my son's life mate, as well as his Hand?"

"I'm free of the Emperor's call, and yes, I want to stand by your son's side as he restores order to the galaxy. I will assist him in anyway I am able. But I won't be his servant, Vader. I won't be anyone's servant, ever again. If this is unacceptable to you, you'd better let me know right now."

"If my son loves you, he will wish you to be an equal part of our family. I will welcome you also, as long as you are loyal."

_Loyalty is a two-way street, Vader, _Mara thought before continuing. "What if Luke doesn't agree to this? Even if we can convince Luke this is the right thing to do, what about his sister?"

"My son's love and desire for you will convince him to join me. The Princess may be more difficult, but if she loves her brother, and wishes to keep Solo, she will join me as well."

"What if Solo still serves the dark side?"

"Then we will stay out of his way until he kills Palpatine. With Luke's assistance, I will be able to defeat the smuggler."

"You hope. He may have already killed your son."

"No. Luke is alive, that much I know. He is coming to Coruscant, and he is very close. Once I get close enough to Solo, I will be able to sense if he still serves the dark side. If that is the case, we wait. If not, we make our move, and quickly."

Mara folded her arms and looked out of the window into space. Luke was alive and on his way. That news pleased her a great deal. But Solo was powerful, and she suspected Vader was underestimating his abilities. _If he's joined his powers with Luke and Leia, Vader and I don't stand a chance. Why doesn't he realize that? _Was every dark side Force-user an egomaniac that thought they couldn't lose?

* * *

Coruscant

Captain Han Solo landed his old freighter expertly on a landing platform a safe distance away from the Imperial Palace, yet close enough to arrive there within six-time parts in a hover-craft. "You're staying with the _Falcon_, pal, and no arguments," Han said to his partner.

*I do not want you to do this dangerous work without me,* Chewie woofed, ignoring Han's warning about not arguing.

"Listen," Han said with a sigh, turning his seat to face the Wookiee. "You can't go waltzing into the palace, anyway. You know how the Imps feel about non-humans."

*I know. I also know you do not think you will live through this. I cannot ignore my life-debt to you.*

Han glanced back at Luke and Leia, wondering if they understood enough of what Chewie was saying to start giving him a hard time. By their expressions, they understood plenty. "If I can, I'll come back," Han said quietly. "But to tell you the truth, I'd rather go out fighting than die in a hospital bed, gasping for air up until the very end. Try to understand this, Chewie."

*I understand, cub,* the Wookiee said with a nod. *Still, you have to survive to give us a chance to find a cure for your illness. Promise me, you'll try to live through this.*

"I promise." Han started to stand, but Chewie was faster and grabbed Solo in a tight hug. "Of course," Solo mumbled into the fur coat, "I might just die right now of hair-ball suffocation." Chewie quickly released his friend.

The twins gave a laugh, and stood and hugged the Wookiee goodbye. Then the three humans left the _Falcon_ and a worried Wookiee behind.

* * *

Mara lowered her scanner. "There they are," she said, pointing over the top edge of the tall building they were watching from. "Solo looks comfortable around them."

"He no longer serves Palpatine, or the dark side," the Sith informed her. "His Force-signature is powerful, but his mind is intact. He is not insane."

"Will he go along with our plans?"

"For his sake, he'd better."

_For his sake? Or ours? _Mara thought nervously.

* * *

"He can tell I'm here," Luke whispered, grabbing Leia by the arm as they made their way through the layered streets of Coruscant. "I'm endangering the mission."

"Then he knows he's your father?" Leia questioned as they stepped out of the way of the foot traffic, near the doorway of a small restaurant. If Vader knew about Luke, did he also know about her?

"You're imagining things, kid," Han said tightly. "He can't see through your Force-shield."

Luke shook his head. "He can, and he is. He's here, watching us."

"We can't leave," Leia argued. "Even if we don't take on the Emperor, we're still here to find a cure for Han."

"Maybe we should split up," Luke suggested. "Vader might follow me, and then the two of you can head into the palace and find the laboratory."

"Splitting up is a real bad idea, kid," Han replied. "Don't you ever watch those really bad holo-vids where the people split up and then they get picked off, one by one? There's strength in numbers."

"We should have brought Artoo with us," Leia said, looking up somewhat accusingly at Han. "He could have downloaded everything in the medical lab and then we'd have what we needed and could leave as fast as possible."

"No. We can do this without those droids. Besides, wherever Artoo goes, Goldenrod has to tag along. I thought you wanted to keep me _away_ from using the dark side of the Force."

"That's not funny, Solo," Leia said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You think I'm joking?"

"We need to find a speeder to rent," Luke said, trying to bring their attention back to the current problem. "We can't walk all the way to the palace compound."

"You could, but it would take you at least a full day," a familiar female voice said from the darkness of an open doorway.

* * *

"Mara?" Luke spun around, automatically putting his hand on his lightsaber, but not drawing the weapon out.

Han was less inclined to be cautious. His blaster was in his hand and pointed at the shadowed woman in a heartbeat. "Jade. Step out where we can see you."

"I think it would be better for all concerned if you came inside," she replied with no fear in her voice. "We need to talk."

"Talk?" Han asked with a snort. "With the Emperor's Hand? An assassin?"

"I'm not the one who killed all those Rebels, am I, Solo?" she asked, moving into the daylight so they could see her face.

Solo flinched at her accurate statement. "I didn't have a choice."

"We all make choices, eventually," Mara returned. "And I've made mine." She looked at Luke, and whispered so he strained to hear her words. "I'm not serving the Emperor anymore, and neither is your father. Use the Force, and feel the truth of what I'm telling you."

"She's not lying," Luke said, as he turned to Leia.

"What do you want?" the Princess asked suspiciously. "Why did you leave, if you're not serving Palpatine?"

"I left because of the conflict I was feeling," Mara admitted, wishing Leia would not speak so loudly when using the Emperor's name. "When I arrived, I intended to report to Palpatine, even though I suspected he was unstable. Darth Vader stopped me, and convinced me I was right."

"So, all of a sudden Vader gets a conscience?" Han wondered aloud, unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice. "A few short weeks ago, he was sure getting his thrills outta watching me suffer."

"You're the reason he changed, Solo." Mara looked around at the passersby. "We really need to go somewhere private. Vader wants to talk to all of you."

"Now Vader wants to _talk_?" Han laughed in disbelief. "I'll bet."

"I'll go," Luke said suddenly. "I have a feeling about this..."

"A feeling?" Han remarked with a groan. "Yeah.... I have a feeling too, a _bad _feeling."

"If you go, we all go," Leia said. "Han's right. We're not splitting up."

"Follow me," Jade told them, turning and heading down a small alleyway next to the restaurant.

"Great," Han mumbled under his breath as he followed behind the two women and Luke. "Just who I want to have a nice friendly chat with - Vader. Maybe I can ask him if he misses all that time we spent bonding in the torture chamber."

Mara looked back over her shoulder as they headed down a narrow stairwell. "I don't know if you're more annoying with your memory back, or when you were the Emperor's Hand."

"At least with my memory back, I know enough not to be attracted to you, Jade," Solo shot back quickly.

Luke looked down the stairs at their guide. "You can't really blame Han for not trusting Vader."

"Just keep your Corellian on a tight leash, Skywalker," Jade returned. "I don't want to get hit with some more of that Force-lightning of his."

Solo took a breath and was about to reply when Leia said, "Drop it, Han. Please?"

The Corellian shrugged and grinned, not saying anything further, which made Mara laugh. "Congratulations, Princess. You've done what the Emperor couldn't do.... effectively shut Solo's trap."

Quickly, Leia turned around, and put the palm of her hand over Solo's open mouth. "I said, _please_!"

"Fine," Han muttered, then licked her palm, making her pull her hand away. "But you owe me one for behaving," he added with a wink.

It took over a full time-part before they finally arrived at a small, dusty room, hidden far back from the businesses that lined the busy walkways. Broken pipes dripped overhead and the only light came from a flickering glowlamp set in the middle of the room. A table with chairs sat in the center - the only furnishings in the room.

"This is the only way in or out of this room?" Han asked, frowning, tightening his grasp on his blaster. "I smell a trap."

"This is not a trap," the familiar mechanical voice of Vader spoke from behind the smuggler.

Solo spun around, and this time he did not hesitate to fire.

* * *

The Sith Lord was prepared for the Corellian's reaction, and deflected the blaster bolt easily with his hand. "You are very predictable, Captain Solo," Vader said coolly. He was standing several steps up the dark staircase, having shielded his presence as he followed the group down the steps.

"I should kill you right now," Han snapped, pulling the lightsaber out from under his vest, since his blaster was ineffective. "You wouldn't be able to stop me anymore than you did last time, when Palpatine interrupted me. And now that I remember everything, I have even more reason to take you down."

"I agree, Solo. You do have every reason to hate me. The question is, do you?"

"Han, you can't hate," Luke reminded his friend from the doorway of the small room. "Let him explain. We outnumber him, anyway."

"At least until he brings down a couple hundred stormtroopers on our heads," Han snarled back. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," Leia said quietly, putting her trembling hand on his forearm to prevent him from attacking the Sith. "But I don't sense anyone else, and stormtroopers can't shield from us." Seeing the Dark Lord hovering over them made the Princess numb with fear - she didn't blame Han one bit for his reaction.

Reaching out further with his Force-sense, Han could tell Leia was right, there was no one else around. Still, he backed down the remaining steps, refusing to let Vader out of his sight.

Once assembled in the room, Vader sat down and indicated everyone should take a seat. Mara, Luke and Leia pulled out the metal chairs and sat facing the Sith, while Han stood near the doorway, one hand holding his blaster, the other holding the turned-off lightsaber. He had no intentions of relaxing or letting down his guard.

"You would be much more comfortable if you took a chair, Captain," Vader said, indicating the last seat.

"Nope, I'll stand right here, thanks anyway."

"It's your choice, of course," Vader said with a nod. "But considering your legs, I think you're being unreasonably stubborn."

"My legs. You mean the legs you shattered, just to listen to me scream in agony? The legs you deliberately let the bone-knitters heal incorrectly, so I'd stay in constant pain, and walk with a limp? Those legs?"

Vader sat back and sighed. "I had a reason to make you suffer. Unfortunately, it didn't work."

"Reason?" Han yelled, stepping forward until Luke stood and physically stopped him by stepping between the Corellian and the Sith. "Can you enlighten me? I'd really like to hear your twisted reasons!"

"Actually," Leia said as calmly as she could, "I'd like to hear your reasons, as well. When you tortured me, at least it was to try and find out information on the Rebellion. But what you did to Han..... it makes no sense, unless you're just sadistic." _And I wouldn't put it past you._

"I thought Solo's suffering would draw my son to Coruscant, to attempt a rescue. I assumed he was close enough to the smuggler to sense his pain. Apparently, I was incorrect."

Luke shook his head. "No.... I felt it. But I thought Han was dead, so I pushed the feelings aside. I ignored the visions." The young Jedi shuddered with guilt. "I'm sorry, Han. I'm so sorry."

"I don't blame you, kid. Put the blame where it belongs, on Vader."

"Luke, Han," Leia said softly. "Please sit." She turned to the Sith. "You didn't want us to come here to discuss what you did to Han, did you?"

"No, my daughter." Vader stopped when he saw Leia grow still and quiet. "Yes, I know. Mara told me. I want to help you defeat Palpatine."

"Ha!" Solo shouted loudly. "All of a sudden you're a Rebel? I don't buy it."

"No, I'm not a Rebel. The Rebels are fools, doomed to failure. I wish to rule the galaxy, and my children will rule by my side."

"Do you want to kill the creep, Luke? Or should I?" Han said, conversationally. "He's your father, so if you'd rather, I can do it. It'd be my pleasure, actually."

"What made you decide to turn on Palpatine?" Leia asked, ignoring Han's comments and Vader's remarks about ruling the galaxy.

"Palpatine is insane. He fears me, thus he created Solo to kill me. He also planned on putting his spirit into Luke's body, since his is old and decaying."

"And he planned on breeding a bunch of new Hands to serve him," Mara put in. "Solo and I would serve as the gene pool, apparently. If Solo turned out to be loyal, anyway. That's the reason I'm no longer serving Palpatine, in case you're wondering. No one is going to use me to make babies, especially with that bantha-brained idiot."

"Hey!" Han objected. "I don't exactly want to father your little red-headed assassins, either. With you as their mother, they'd probably sharpen points on their teething rattles and use them as weapons."

What Vader said shocked the Princess. Palpatine planned on possessing Luke's body? Was that even possible? Of course, until recently, making someone Force-sensitive wasn't possible, either. Leia ignored Han and Mara's jabs, and asked Jade, "What if Han wasn't loyal? What was Palpatine planning on doing then?"

"Then Solo was to be killed," Mara replied. "But I'm not sure how, since he is stronger than anyone else with the Force."

"I think we've figured out how Palpatine could kill Han," Luke said thoughtfully. "The main reason we came to Coruscant is -"

"Kid!" Han interrupted, "I don't think this is a good idea..."

"I already know, Solo," Vader rumbled at the Corellian. "Palpatine isn't completely insane. He had his scientist make certain your enhanced midichlorians were under his control."

"You know?" Leia asked, hopeful and worried at the same time.

"Yes, I know. Solo's cells are breaking down."

"Do you know why this is happening?" Leia prodded the Sith.

"His midichlorians are keyed to serve the Emperor and only the Emperor. The midichlorians will trigger to self destruct if Solo rejected serving Palpatine, and cut off the Emperor's control through the Force. Even if the Corellian had remained on the dark side, if he turned on Palpatine and tried to become the Emperor, Solo still would have died." The dark helmet looked in Solo's direction. "Only complete obedience to your Master would have allowed you to live."

"Can you help us?" Leia pleaded with Vader. "If we can get the medical records, maybe our doctors can find a way to stop what's happening, and save Han's life."

"That may be a problem, daughter," Vader spoke calmly. "The records of what was done to Solo, and how it was done, are gone."

* * *

All the air seemed to drain out of Leia's lungs. It felt like someone punched her in the stomach. "Gone?" she whispered, glancing at Han who was looking at the floor.

"How are the records gone? Did Palpatine destroy them? Hide them?" Luke asked, not giving up.

"I intended to destroy the records," Vader admitted. "But when I arrived at the laboratory, everything was gone... the computers, the disks, the machine that was used to alter Solo's DNA. Everything was gone."

Leia was heartsick. "Do you think Palpatine destroyed them?"

"At first, I did think that."

"At first?" Luke questioned. "But not now?"

"I have reason to believe someone took the computers, and the machine, to a place of safe-keeping."

"Do you know who?" Leia snapped, getting upset. Why was he drawing this out? Just to make Han suffer mentally, since he couldn't hurt him physically? She glanced over at the Corellian. Han was still staring at the floor, barely listening to the conversation.

"I have a strong idea, but if you want my assistance, you will have to help me out as well."

Solo's head flicked up, his eyes suddenly suspicious. "Go to hell."

"Han! This is your life we're talking about," Leia yelled back.

"We're not helping this Sith, Leia. I'm not letting him blackmail us. If my life is over anyway, I'm heading to the palace and I'm taking out Palpatine. I don't need anyone's help doing it, either. You two can deal with Vader, if you don't want me to kill him first, before I head out."

"We haven't even heard what he wants," Luke argued. "At least let's hear him out."

Han stepped closer to Vader, glaring down at the Sith who was sitting calmly, listening to the argument. "What do you want, Vader?"

"A simple trade. I will help you destroy the Death Star. I will help you dispose of Palpatine. And I will help you locate the one person that may be able to save your life."

"What do you want from us?" Leia asked, clenching her fists.

"I only want us to fulfill our destiny. We are the family destined to rule the galaxy. First us, and then your children, and then your children's children. It is necessary, and inevitable."

"And he claims Palpatine is insane," Han said with a shake of his head.

"Palpatine is insane. The way he rules the galaxy will lead to rebellion and tyranny. My only desire is justice and fairness for all beings, human and non-humans."

"Fairness? Justice? You're not buying this hip-high bantha-pile, are you?" Han asked the Princess, barely able to believe what he was hearing.

"If she wants to ever see the galaxy at peace, if she wants you to live, Solo, she will buy this," Vader hissed back. The Sith looked at the Princess. "You are exactly like your mother, a Queen and a ruler. You will be the one leading the galaxy back to peace and prosperity, my daughter." Vader then turned his head to Luke. "You will be the one restoring order to the chaos, my son. Together, we will train those that are Force-strong to be the enforcers of justice. They will answer to us, and the criminals that prey on the weak will be eliminated once and for all. The Jedi of the future will be shaped and formed by us, without the mistakes and arrogance of the old Order." When his children remained silent, Vader continued, "Mara loves you, my son. Do you feel the same about her?"

Suddenly the center of attention, Jade flushed as Luke stared at her. "Is that true?" he asked quietly.

"It's true," she replied. "I couldn't betray you to Palpatine. I want to be by your side when you restore justice to the galaxy. I'll help you, Luke. Anyway I can."

"I...I love you too, Mara," Luke murmured softly, wishing he was alone with her.

"Have you lost your krethin' mind, kid?" Han yelled. "She's only saying this to convince you to go along with this scheme!"

"She means it," Luke argued back. "Use your Force-powers, Han. If you'd bother to do that, you'd know she's not lying."

Han opened his mouth to protest, then realized Luke was right. Amazingly enough, Mara Jade meant what she said - she loved Luke. And somehow Luke had fallen in love with this dangerous woman.

"Do you love my daughter, Solo?" Vader asked the Corellian.

"You know the answer to that," Han replied quickly.

"Yes, I do." Vader stood up, and approached the man. "Why do you want her to live a life of unhappiness?"

"I don't..."

"Yes, you must. Or you wouldn't be so quick to deny her what is rightfully hers."

"Nothing is rightfully mine," Leia argued.

"You're wrong. You are the only one that can lead the galaxy, and bring it together. Search yourself... you know this is true." He returned his attention to Solo. "She can't be happy if you stubbornly refuse to help yourself. There may very well be a cure, but you'll never know if you walk out of this room without agreeing to help me." Vader waited for long minutes as his words sank in. "You know I speak the truth. You feel it in your very souls - even you know I speak the truth, Solo. Just like Mara can serve the galaxy by Luke's side, you can be by Leia's side as well. But not if you die because of stubborn foolishness."

Han stared at Leia, waiting for her response. When it came, he wasn't certain if he was shocked, or relieved.

"How do we help you?"

Vader nodded. "I'm glad you can be reasonable, my daughter. It will serve you well as you lead the wide array of politicians and sentients from the systems of the galaxy."

"Leia...." Han started to object, but stopped speaking when Leia stood and walked over to him, embracing him tightly.

"Trust me," she whispered against his chest. "Please?" She turned to face Vader. "Continue, Lord Vader."

"I will go with Solo and present Luke to the Emperor. Solo will tell Palpatine he followed orders, and brought Luke before the Emperor."

"Then what?" Mara spoke up, worried. "Palpatine wants to take over Luke's body. How are you going to prevent that?"

"Easily enough," Vader replied. "Solo will attack and kill Palpatine at the first opportunity - long before the Emperor has the chance to try anything."

"Why does Han have to attack?" Luke questioned. "We'll both be there, so why can't we help?"

"We will assist Solo, if necessary. But Palpatine will call for his guards and his stormtroopers to assist him. We will need to dispatch them and allow Solo to complete his task." Vader turned his masked face to the Corellian. "Do you think your powers are still strong enough to take on the Emperor?"

"Want to test me, Vader?" Han said with a sneer. "I'll gladly show you what I can do."

"He's trying to help you, Solo," Mara shot out. "Maybe you should lose the attitude."

Glaring, Han crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't trust the Sith, Jade. And I certainly don't sense any change in his personality from the last time I was his _guest_."

"I never claimed to have altered who I am, Solo," Vader answered simply. "I am merely pointing out that our goals are now the same - destroy the Emperor."

"Yeah, so you can take his job."

"No. So my daughter can take his job. It is her destiny to rule over the politicians, just like her mother did. As I said before, my job, and Luke's job, will be to enforce order throughout the galaxy, and teach other Force-sensitives to do the same. Without the interference of some ruling council that tells them how to live their personal lives." _Like they tried telling me how to behave._

"So let me get this straight... you'll be the King of the Siths, Luke will be Prince of the Siths, while Leia is the Empress."

"Exactly. Does it sound so unappealing to you to live your life in luxury as the consort of the Empress?"

Solo looked at Leia. Her face was unreadable, as well as her feelings. _You're doin' a damn good job of shielding, sweetheart. Is that because of me? Or Vader?_

"What will Leia and I be doing while you are taking out Palpatine and the guards?" Mara asked.

"You will be starting the search for Solo's medical records."

Leia perked up at that remark. "Do you have any idea where we begin?"

"I have a very good idea, actually." Vader smiled inside his helmet. "Do I have your word you will go along with my plans?"

"Yes," Leia said quickly.

The Dark Lord nodded. "Dr. Xalac was the scientist who performed the experiment on Solo, but he was not the genius behind the altered midichlorians."

"Who was?" the Princess pressed.

"His wife. Dr. Niyanna Xalac. She was the one who did all the lab work, while her husband created the machine itself. I believe she is the one that took the records, and the machine, before I could destroy their work."

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Luke questioned.

"Not at this time, but I will can tell you where her home was located, as well as the laboratories where she worked. She may have left a clue behind, or perhaps someone that knows her will be able to supply you with information."

Leia felt deflated. "A clue? We don't have time to search the galaxy, or even Coruscant, for clues! Han's dying!"

"Perhaps the Force will show you, give you some guidance, once you are in her home. Do not underestimate the power of meditation."

"So where is her home?"

"Jade knows, and she will take you there." Vader looked over at the annoyed assassin. "Do you have a problem?"

"I'd rather go with Luke and face the Emperor, personally."

"We don't always get what we desire," Vader replied before Luke had the chance to respond.

* * *

Outside the Imperial Palace

"It's huge!" Luke remarked, looking up at the towering edifice of the home of the Emperor. "And it's so.... grand."

"I'm sure Palpatine would blush with modesty if ya told him that, kid."

"You must not drop your shields, Solo," Vader told the smuggler. "If Palpatine suspects, even for a moment, that you are no longer his Hand, you will not get close enough to kill him."

"Don't forget to stay away from anger and hatred," Luke added. "Those are of the dark side, and we have to stay away from the dark side."

"Obi-Wan was still teaching that ancient myth?" Vader asked, looking down at his son. "He was a fool."

Luke frowned. "Obi-Wan was a great Jedi, and he said you were a great Jedi, too. Until you fell to the dark side."

"The Force has no dark side," Vader intoned. "The Force is a neutral power. The so-called dark side resides in the souls of individuals, not in the Force."

"So you're not a Sith?" Luke questioned.

"I am a Jedi that served Palpatine, because it suited my needs at the time. Like I said earlier, he is insane and dangerous, and therefore resides in this darkness Obi-Wan seemed to think flows through the Force. The only reason the Emperor is stronger than the vanquished Jedi is because his connection to the Force was stronger than theirs was, just like my connection is stronger. But it is untrue that there is a dark side to the Force, just like so many other things the Jedi taught are untrue. I will need to readjust your thinking, as well as your sister's thinking."

Luke was about to argue, when Vader raised his hand. "There is no time for this. You and Solo must go to the Emperor now." Vader looked at the Corellian. "Use the Force to defeat Palpatine, but do not fear the dark side. It does not exist, unless you are already evil. Use your anger - it is justified and therefore right, and it will _not _make you evil. It will help you defeat Palpatine." Vader turned back to his son. "Now you must stop asking questions, and go. I will be following close behind."

Not knowing what to say or think, Luke followed Han into the Imperial Palace.

* * *

"Here's the suite number," Mara told the Princess as they stood before a closed doorway in a very average looking apartment complex. "I don't sense anyone behind the door, do you?"

"I don't know," Leia replied. "You told me to keep myself shielded, in case Palpatine could sense me. Remember?"

"I remember," Jade snapped, drawing out her lightsaber. Leia stepped back, eyes wide. The assassin laughed. "This isn't for you, Princess." Mara thrust the lightsaber into the lock, and pushed the door open with the Force, then stepped into the living area as Leia followed her.

"It looks like she left in a hurry," Leia remarked, looking around. The furnishings were all in place and uncovered. Books were on the shelves, various personal items sat around on tables. The Princess walked up to a vase filled with stems of dead flowers, the pedals long since dropped and shriveled into crisp little curls. A news flimsy sat near the vase, dated over two months ago. "I don't know how this is going to help Han."

"Why do you care about him?"

"What?" Leia spun around, her face angry.

"He's a nobody. You're a Princess, and soon you'll be ruling the galaxy as the Empress. You'll be able to have any man you want. So why waste your time trying to save Solo?"

"You don't know anything about Han," Leia shot back. "All you saw was someone controlled by Palpatine, and that wasn't truly Han."

"His basic personality seems pretty much the same, if you ask me. Cocky, arrogant, thinks he's the galaxy's greatest gift to women. He tried to get me into bed, Princess. Did you know that?"

"He didn't know who he was," Leia responded. "And you already know he was being controlled by the Emperor. Maybe that's the reason he tried so hard to get you to sleep with him. Did you ever think of that?"

Mara laughed. "So you're telling me Solo was always the perfect gentleman back before all this happened? He never made time with the pretty young women in the Rebellion? He never made inappropriate remarks to you?"

Leia folded her arms across her chest. "I don't want to discuss Han with you."

"That's because I'm right, and you know it."

"You just think you're right. Han is a loyal friend, and he's got a good heart. He's put his life at risk for both Luke and myself many times in the past three years, since getting involved with the Rebellion. I've been alone with him hundreds of times, and I've never felt threatened by him, except during his amnesia and enforced servitude to Palpatine. Which is more than I can say about you, Mara Jade. What makes _you_ think you deserve _Luke_?"

The red-head became flushed and she stalked to the window, looking away from Leia. "I never said I deserved Luke."

"You love him."

"I didn't think I was capable of love," she whispered. "All I ever sensed was anger and hatred from the Emperor. When I met Luke...."

"When you met Luke, you sensed his goodness," Leia finished for her.

"Yes." Mara nodded carefully. "He's the most ... pure soul I've ever sensed. And from that moment on, he's the only one I want to be around. I don't know if he loves me, Princess. How could he? I'm just ...."

"A nobody?" Leia supplied. "He's a Jedi, and you're an assassin. He's about to bring order and justice to the galaxy, and he'll be able to have any woman he wants. So why does he want to save you from Palpatine?"

Slowly, Mara turned around, a slight grimace on her face. "You are a very good politician, Princess - turning my questions about Solo around and making them apply to me. You'll be a great ruler."

"We don't pick who we fall in love with, Mara. It just happens."

"So.... are we going to dig through this mess and see if we can figure out where this doctor is hiding?" Jade smirked. "We can't let that cocky smuggler of yours die now, can we?"

* * *

"Ready, kid?" Han whispered out of the side of his mouth. The shielded Force-users had no problem making their way through the corridors of the palace, passing the stormtroopers with simple distractions. "Wrinkle's throne room is right through this big old door."

"I can sense his evil, even through my shield," Luke replied, feeling more than a little nervous. He looked at the Corellian. "Han. About what Vader said about the dark side. Don't trust him."

"You'd better be quiet," Han supplied, as he fastened cuffs around Luke's wrists. "Tall, dark and gruesome said he'd be following close behind us."

The cuffs could easily be removed, even without the Force, by pressing a release button. Luke nodded. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Han hit the 'open' switch, and the huge doors slid apart silently. Red robed guards instantly appeared, standing between the two men and the occupied throne at the far side of the enormous room. Casually, Han flicked his wrist, sending the guards sailing backwards at a high rate of speed. They hit the floor, skidding to a stop against the wall. "Is that any way to welcome your only son back home, father?" Han yelled out across the chamber. "And here I brought you a present back with me, too."

The Emperor stood, but did not move further. "Come here, my son, and kneel at my feet."

Luke glanced over at Solo and saw his jaw clench, but quickly Solo's mask fell over his features. Han roughly grabbed Luke by the upper arm and pulled him along. When they stood before Palpatine, Solo released his grip and dropped to his knees, head bowed before the Emperor. "I failed to destroy the entire rebel leadership, Master. The Jedi caught me before I could complete the task, so the best I could do was overpower Skywalker and return to Coruscant. I do not know what happened to Jade, my Master."

"Jade has returned safely, Solo." He grinned out at the prone Corellian. The Emperor turned to Luke and flicked his fingers as the cuffs fell away. "The son of Vader. Such a young, healthy boy. Now take Solo's lightsaber, and kill him for me. He is not my son. He is a failure, and failures pay the ultimate price."

Han tensed at the Emperor's command, grasping the hilt of his lightsaber while preparing to strike Palpatine down.

"What are you waiting for, Skywalker?" Palpatine hissed out through his spittle. "He killed all your rebel friends and commanders. Don't you want revenge?"

"Revenge is of the dark side," Luke said simply.

The Emperor threw back his head in laughter. "Dark side." He focused his yellow gaze at Luke. "You have no idea the power of the dark side. Kill him, or I will."

Luke shook his head negatively. "I won't let you kill him."

The sneer on Palpatine's face made his haggard features even more ugly. Raising his fingers, Force-lightning flew out. Solo rolled away, trying to avoid the blast - he almost made it. Painful heat seared his thigh, and Han gasped, drawing out his lightsaber as he jumped to his feet. The amber blade hummed while Solo took up a defensive stance against further Force-lightning.

"Do you think you can kill me, Solo?" Palpatine asked conversationally. "I control those midichlorians in your system. Already, I've speeded up their demise. You might have thought you had months to live, but you'll be lucky to live out the day."

"You're lying," Han spat out, as he approached the throne.

"I_ had _been lying to you in the past, just like you are now lying to me. But now I'm telling you the truth - the midichlorians are still under my control, not yours. Your Force-shield is failing as we speak, and I know your intentions."

"Then you know I intend to kill you," Han said quietly. "Or die trying."

Solo attacked the Emperor.

* * *

The Princess sat near by a computer terminal, trying to determine if any records remained on the machine. Again, she wished they had brought Artoo with them. The little droid would have been a great help in breaking through passwords or recovering hastily wiped information.

Mara had been shuffling through some flimsies left in a drawer, but not coming up with anything important. Finally she stood up. "I need to use the refresher," she commented and headed to the adjoining room. A second later, she poked her head out. "Princess?"

"Yes?" Leia answered, not looking up from the monitor.

"Come here for a minute, will you?"

When Leia entered the small refresher, Mara was standing by the sink, pointing. "I don't see anything," Leia confessed with a shrug.

"That's because you're not trained to see small things. I've spent my life observing the tiniest details, because sometimes those tiny details can save my life."

"So what am I not seeing?" she asked, squinting closer.

"Water spots. Damp soap." When Leia looked confused, Mara sighed. "I didn't use the sink, Princess. Someone was here, and very recently."

"Maybe the landlord? Or stormtroopers?"

"She owned this apartment, so there wouldn't be a landlord. And if stormtroopers had been here the place would have been trashed."

"So... who was here?"

"My guess? Dr. Xalac. Let's go see if the neighbors know anything."

* * *

Even Palpatine was shocked at the Corellian's fury and strength, and he quickly used his powers to create a barrier of Force-induced fire between himself and his attacker. Ignoring the searing intensity of the inferno, Han pressed forward while pushing a path through the fire with the Force, moving forward a fraction of an inch at a time.

A muffled thud at the doorway caused Luke to spin around in time to see his father enter the room, his red lightsaber cutting down stormtroopers as he ran forward to his son. Vader handed Luke his lightsaber. "Your friend appears to be in need of our assistance," Vader remarked, indicating Solo, who was now on his knees, crawling toward his tormentor while using his own Force strength to push aside the roaring blaze and form a tunnel to the throne.

Luke nodded, and ignited his blue blade. His eyes traveled up, and he noted the wall of fire only reached halfway to the ceiling. The young Jedi took several steps back, then ran and vaulted over the fire barrier, landing safely inside the perimeter. Vader nodded his head in approval, and entered the tunnel behind Solo, slashing his red blade into the flames and pressing the tunnel open even further.

Force-lightning shot out towards Luke, and he easily deflected the bolts. The Emperor's Force-sense was starting to feel uncertainty, and he mentally called out for more stormtroopers. "They can't help you," Luke said quietly. "Your reign of terror is over."

"You are incapable of simply killing me - you don't have the hate in your soul to kill me, young Skywalker!"

"But I do," a deeply exhausted voice spoke from behind Luke's shoulder. Han pushed past his friend, trying to deflect the fast Force-lightning as he pushed closer to the Emperor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luke and Vader join him, deflecting the Force-lightning as it intensified. Red, blue and amber blades clashed with a blur of speed. It seemed surreal to Han that only a few months ago Vader was standing over him, torturing him, and now he was fighting by his side.

Even the Emperor could not keep up the assault as the three men worked their way nearer to his throne. Finally, Han was next to Palpatine and with his last burst of strength, Solo sliced the blade through the Emperor; the Force-lightning and firewall crackling around them instantly dissipated. The Corellian stepped back, switching off his blade, his face covered with soot and his skin red from the heat. Then he collapsed.

* * *

"No one has seen her come or leave for two months," Leia said dejectedly as she reentered Dr. Xalac's apartment. The people living next door to Dr. Xalac were suspicious of the questions asked by the two young women, but both Leia and Mara could tell they were not lying when they answered the polite, but nosy questions. "Do you suppose she only came back the one time, right before we got here?"

"For some reason, I doubt it. Too coincidental," Mara replied, looking around the room with a renewed sense of purpose. She walked up to a wall, and started running her fingers along the edges and trim work. "And they did say the cleaning droid has been seen coming and going, with packages."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something."

"What?"

Jade shot an irritated glance over her shoulder. "I'm just checking to see if the workmanship on this apartment meets Coruscant building codes. It's a part-time job I had when the assassination business was a little slow." Mara continued around the living area, and then went into the bedroom where she repeated the process. She stopped at the edge of a built-in shelf, pressing various places on the wall. A low rumble sounded - the shelf swung open, revealing a flight of stairs leading down.

"A hidden staircase!" Leia exclaimed. "I've never seen one of these in real life - just in holo-shows. The palace on Alderaan didn't even have one." The Princess smiled as she remembered an incident when she was a child. Little Leia had asked Bail about hidden passageways, certain that their vast home must have them. She had been hugely disappointed when her father told her their home had no hidden hallways. "How did you know...?"

"The Emperor is paranoid, Princess," Mara quickly answered. "And that paranoia extends to his pet projects. The Xalacs were his most loyal, and favored scientists. I doubt their work with midichlorians was their only project."

"Do you think she's down there? Or is this just a way to escape?"

"Why don't we find out?" Mara swept her hand to the stairwell. "You first, Princess. After all, it's your boyfriend we're trying to save."

Leia started down the stairs when she heard Mara gasp. The Princess spun around to face Jade, and saw the woman holding her head, swaying. "What's the matter?"

"He's dead."

_Luke? _Leia thought in panic. _No... I'd be able to sense if anything happened to Luke. _"Who?"

"The Emperor.... he's dead," Mara whispered as she felt the evil presence that had held her for so long drift into nothingness.

A second later, Leia cried out as she felt Han's pain.

* * *

"Han!" Luke cried, as he knelt by his friend, raising Solo's head. Han's pulse was weak and erratic, his eyes open but unseeing. Luke looked up. "Father... he's dying."

"I can see that." Vader also was sensing the chaos the Emperor's death had left behind. The stormtroopers were suddenly directionless and confused. There would be very little time to claim the throne, before anarchy would rule. "We must find your sister, and quickly. She must make a public appearance and declare herself Empress."

"I won't leave Han here." Luke shook his head. "We have to help him."

There was no time to argue. Vader bent over and gathered the limp smuggler in his arms. "Lead the way, son. Use the Force to guide us to your sister."

Luke took off at a run, only looking back to make certain Vader was following with Solo.

* * *

Leia sat down on the stairs, holding her arms against her chest. "Han's dying.... I feel him struggling to hold onto life."

"I thought he had a couple of months left," Mara said quietly. "Unless he was injured in the fight."

"I thought we had time, too," Leia replied. "He wasn't injured, his body is breaking down. How could this be happening so fast?"

"If the donor is dead the recipient is doomed," a woman's voice said from the bottom of the dark stairs.

Quickly, Leia stood up. "What? Who are you?"

A light came on, flooding the corridor. At the bottom of a flight of stairs, a tiny woman with short gray hair stood, hands on hips. "My name is Dr. Niyanna Xalac, and I believe you may be looking for me."

The Princess did not hesitate to run down the stairs and into a large, well lit laboratory. A machine with tubes and wires sat in the center of the room. Leia felt a chill as she stared at the equipment. "That's the machine, isn't it?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"The machine that turns a regular person into a Force-sensitive?" The doctor smiled proudly. "Yes, it is."

"Can it be used to save Solo's life?" Mara questioned as she entered the lab.

"Solo." The older woman turned her face away. "He killed my husband."

"It wasn't his fault," Leia quickly argued. "He didn't even know who he was.... he wasn't in his right mind."

"My husband told me Vader refused to sedate the Corellian," the doctor mumbled, almost to herself. "Dangerous..... dangerous. Definitely the machine is painful, very, very painful, if the recipient is awake. Not a wonder, I suppose, that he lost his memory. My husband should have known better...."

"Is that why Solo is dying so fast?" Mara asked, wondering if the doctor was completely sane herself. "Because the Emperor, the donor, is dead?"

"Yes."

"Can't you use this machine to pull the enhanced midichlorians out of Han's body?" Leia asked, waving her hand in the direction of the ominous looking machine. She didn't want to imagine hooking Han back up to that terrible device.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It can only put midichlorians into a recipient.... it can't take them out."

"Solo is doomed, then?" Mara snapped out at the scientist.

Leia gave a choked sob and walked to the opposite side of the room, her face buried in her hands. _He can't die..... I'm not giving him permission..._

"Perhaps if we had time," the doctor considered thoughtfully, "we could come up with a solution_._ But the man is dying too quickly. If the donor was still alive, we might have time..." Dr. Xalac wandered up to a holo of her late husband and picked it up. "What do you think, dear? Is there a way to save the recipient?"

Mara looked around the vast laboratory, and her eyes fastened on another machine, sitting off to one side. "What about that?" she asked, pointing. "Can that give you the time you need?"

Dr. Xalac looked at the silver tube across the room as she held the holo in her hand. "I suppose it could. If someone gets the recipient here fast enough." Looking back at the holo, she asked, "I doubt he'll get here in time, do you?"

The Princess looked over to where Mara was pointing, and recognized the device that was sitting in a corner of the room. _It could work.... we might still have time.... Luke? Luke... can you hear me?_

_Leia? We're on our way. _

Leia smiled at the scientist. "Get it ready. They're on the way."

* * *

"This way," Luke pointed to the hidden stairwell in the apartment. "They're down those stairs."

Vader glanced down at the man in his arms. Solo was moaning and mumbling incoherently. At least his life signs were no worse than they had been a time-part ago, when the Emperor first died. He followed his son down the narrow stairs to a hidden laboratory where Mara and Leia stood, watching Dr. Xalac working on hooking up a cylinder. A stasis chamber.

Leia spun around. "Luke! I've been so worried...." She stopped, staring at Han. "Han....?"

"He's still alive, Leia. We have to find a cure, and fast."

"Can't find a cure in a minute or two," the scientist mumbled as she slid open the clear cover of the tube. "I'm not a miracle worker, are we dear?"

Mara met Luke's eyes, and she gave him the universal sign for 'crazy'. When Luke only became even more worried, she regretted her signal. _I want him to like me, not think I'm some heartless Imperial._

"Putting Solo in stasis is a brilliant idea," Vader said in agreement. "His condition will stop deteriorating, and we can return to the Palace while Dr. Xalac works on a cure."

"I'm not leaving Han alone here," Leia said stubbornly.

"You promised."

"I didn't know this would happen," Leia said, indicating Han. "That he'd be in such bad shape."

"Time's a wasting," Dr. Xalac commented as she hummed and studied her tray of medical supplies. "The longer he stays out of stasis, the less time he'll have when we take him out."

"Father, put Han in the chamber." Luke turned to Leia as Vader laid the Corellian in the tube. "I'll stay here with Han."

"No." Vader shook his head. "You will be needed. We will all be needed to keep the order when we return to the Palace. This family must present a united front to the galaxy. The governors, the ambassadors, the _Rebellion_, must see that we are in control."

_Dr. Xalac isn't stable,_ Leia mentally sent over to her brother, concern radiating from her Force-senses as she watched the doctor draw a blood sample from Han's arm and place the filled needle in a cooling unit.

"What if we send for Chewie?" Luke suggested, looking at his worried sister. He would have suggested Mara remain with Han and the doctor, but he knew Leia was still less than trusting of the former assassin. "He can stay here with Han until we return. No one will keep Han safer than Chewie."

Leia stepped next to the stasis chamber, touching Han's heat reddened face, and watching his labored breathing. _I love you, nerfherder,_ she thought sadly. _Don't die. Please... don't die._ Bending over, she kissed his blistered lips. Then she stepped back into Luke's embrace.

Dr. Xalac shut the lid and hit several buttons. The inside of the chamber began glowing and mist filled the tube.

Mara wiped the top of the clear covering and looked inside. The numbers on the side of the tube slowly began dropping as Solo's heartbeat and respiration slowed almost to a stop. She turned to the Princess. "He's going to be okay, Leia. You have to believe that."

"I do believe it," Leia replied firmly. "Will you go to the _Falcon _and bring Chewie back here?"

"Yes. Immediately."

Luke walked over to Mara. "Thank you, Mara." He started to kiss her cheek, but she turned her face and kissed his lips instead, not caring what Vader or Leia thought.

"You're welcome." She quickly turned and hurried up the stairs, leaving Luke smiling and flushed.

Vader raised his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation at the displays of affection from his children. "Can we return to the Palace now? I'm sure Solo will be fine until the Wookiee and Jade return. Dr. Xalac has a lot of work to do, and we'll only get in her way."

"Yes....yes.... we have lots of work," the scientist remarked as she headed to her laboratory table filled with equipment. "Must analyze the blood, first. Study the midichlorians. Time. We need lots of time."

"She has no intentions of harming Solo," Vader whispered to Leia. "You can feel that yourself."

Leia nodded.

"Reach out with the Force and focus around us," Vader instructed. "Feel the confusion in the minds of the stormtroopers. They need direction. If the galaxy finds out the Emperor is gone and there is no leadership to take his place, a vacuum will occur. Riots and lootings will spring up all over the galaxy. Lawlessness will take the Empire's place. Is this what you want to see happen?"

"No." Leia shook her head. "I'll do as you ask, because I agreed to this. But if you think I intend to hunt down the people I call my friends, you are very much mistaken."

"If those people are your friends, they will give you a chance to prove yourself. If they are only interested in power for themselves, they will try and destroy you and they are not friends, but enemies." Vader started toward the stairway, then turned. "We must hurry. Palpatine had a room set up to send holocasts instantly throughout the galaxy. Prepare your speech as we travel to the palace." The Dark Lord went up the stairs, fully expecting Leia to follow his orders.

* * *

Deep space

General Rieekan, Mon Mothma and a gathering of pilots watched the holo-cast from Coruscant in stunned silence aboard _Home One_.

"I, Leia Organa, hereby announce the death of Emperor Palpatine," the Princess said regally as she stood on a podium between Luke Skywalker and Lord Darth Vader. "The Imperial Army, and all the governors and ambassadors will, from this moment forward, be under my rule - the rule of Empress Leia Organa." Leia grasped the edge of the podium tightly, her knuckles white. "My new government will be fair and just. No being that sought to overthrow Palpatine will be hunted or prosecuted, and will be granted a full pardon. All political prisoners will be released in a timely manner. All crimelords and illegal spice sellers will be prosecuted, and their ill-gotten wealth confiscated and redistributed to the poor and needy."

"All beings, human and non-humans, will be treated equally. Slavers will be arrested, since from this moment forward, slavery of all sentient beings is against the law. Bounty hunting will be against the law, so I strongly suggest that bounty hunters seek out lawful employment with legitimate governments. All systems will be allowed to elect their own governors, and those governors may appoint ambassadors to Coruscant to represent their people. Imperial forces will be used, if necessary, to allow free elections, and any current Governor that refuses to accept free elections will be considered a criminal."

"Individual systems will be allowed to prosecute and determine criminal penalties, but there will be no death penalty allowed on any system. Individuals may appeal any sentencing to the Imperial Court on Coruscant. I will be setting up all guidelines for the new Imperial Court, and I will be assigning Judges to serve under my rules." Leia paused, regaining her breath before concluding. "There will be much work to do in the future, and I appeal to all law abiding citizens to help during this during difficult time of transition. Thank you."

When the transmission from Coruscant went dark, the Rebels still were silent.

* * *

When Mara Jade had shown up unexpectedly at the_ Falcon_, telling Chewie he needed to trust her, it had taken all the Wookiee's willpower to trust and follow her.

The Princess's announcement over the holo-vid had worried the Wookiee. It wasn't like Leia to declare herself the Empress, and put herself in charge. Why were she and Luke working with Vader? Vader had been the one to cause all of Han's problems. This did not look good to Chewie, even though Jade had taken him directly to Solo while explaining what had happened, and just how ill Han had become in only a few time-parts.

"Will you stop pacing?" Jade snapped at the nervous Wookiee, now that they were in the laboratory. "It's not doing Solo any good, you know."

Chewie stopped only for a moment to snarl at the red-head, and looked over at Dr. Xalac. *Why does she keep humming? I hate humming!*

Mara shrugged, uncertain of what Chewbacca was saying. "She's working as quickly as she can. You don't want her to make a mistake, do you? Besides, as long as Solo stays in stasis, he won't get any worse."

"No. No. No." The scientist shook her head. "This is just bad. Plain bad."

"What's bad?"

"No stopping the breakdown. Can't be done. No, it can't. Unless....."

"Unless? Unless, what?" Mara asked, more than a little impatient with this odd woman.

"You are Force-sensitive, Miss Jade?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a small sample of your blood? I need some unaltered midichlorians to test. Not Palpatine's. No. Can't be his."

Jade frowned. "I suppose so," she said reluctantly.

Dr. Xalac wrapped a small tie around Mara's arm and withdrew a vial of blood, mumbling to herself during the entire procedure. Then she wandered back to her workspace, lost in her own little world of blood samples and midichlorians.

Mara sat down and waited.

* * *

_Home One_

"Do you think she's lost her mind?" Mon Mothma asked Rieekan. "That's the only explanation I can think of, or maybe she's been drugged. Maybe it's a clone."

_Or maybe she was the one that killed Madine, and only told me it was Solo. _Rieekan shook his head. "There has to be some logical reason. I just can't believe the Leia I know would do this."

A young officer knocked softly on the door before entering. "Sir, Madam. A message has just arrived from Coruscant on our private communication line." He handed the Rebel leaders the disk and sharply saluted before leaving.

Rieekan put the disk in, and pressed the play button. A holo-image of the Princess appeared. "General Rieekan, Madam Mon Mothma. I send you personal greetings from Coruscant. I hope you are well, and you are not overly shocked by my new role as Empress of the galaxy. Please believe me when I say I'm doing this for the good of all beings. In time, I hope to restore at least partial democracy throughout the systems under my rule. I would like nothing more than to have your cooperation and assistance in this effort. Consider this an invitation to meet with me and my father and brother. Your experience and expertise would be greatly appreciated. I look forward to hearing from you." The image shimmered and disappeared.

"Father? She thinks Vader is her father? And Luke is her brother?" The confused General looked at the older woman. "What do you think?"

"I think she's lost her mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Coruscant

"I've done everything you've asked," Leia pointed out to Vader. "Now we need to help Han."

"And we still need to destroy the Death Star," Luke added. "You said if we went along with this, that was part of the bargain."

Vader stared with pride at his daughter. She had taken the role that was rightfully her mother's. The role both Obi-Wan and Palpatine took away from Vader's wife. Empress Padme should have ruled the galaxy, with her husband, the Chosen One, leading the Jedi. Now things were finally back on the right course. Vader, with his son by his side, would restore the Jedi and rule them until they became one with the Force. And then Luke's children would take their place.

Empress Leia would rule the galaxy, and her children ascend to the throne upon her death. Leia deserved better than the Corellian by her side, fathering her children. But she loved him, and Vader knew all too well how strong the emotion of love could be. Still, Solo had better behave and submit his will to the Skywalker clan - if he knew what was good for him. Just like Luke's choice better understand her place as well.

"It would be foolish to destroy the Death Star," Vader finally replied.

"You promised!" Leia argued instantly. "I've kept my word. Now you need to keep yours."

"The Death Star is too costly to simply destroy. It is a powerful weapon that was used incorrectly the first time."

"Incorrectly?" Leia could barely believe what she was hearing.

"I did not give the order to destroy Alderaan, my daughter. It was not even your stubborn refusal to reveal the rebel hideout that made Alderaan a target." Vader walked up to Leia and held her shoulders. "Palpatine picked Alderaan weeks before you were even captured."

Leia looked at the ground. All these years of guilt and remorse. It wasn't her fault.

"The Death Star needs to have its weapons recalibrated to be less powerful, and it can be used as a moving military base. It will never be used again to destroy another planet. You children need to understand there are threats outside our galaxy that will need to be dealt with, and soon. If we pretend they do not exist, they will destroy everything when they eventually arrive. Keeping the Death Star is our first and greatest line of defensive against evil enemies we cannot yet even imagine."

"What if it falls into the wrong hands?" Leia whispered. "It could end up destroying_ us_."

"Not if we make it our new home," Vader replied.

* * *

When the three Skywalkers arrived back at the laboratory, Leia ran to the stasis chamber, wiping the moisture from the tube and staring down at Solo.

"Has she made any progress?" Luke asked Mara quietly, nodding to the doctor.

"She poked _me _and took_ my _blood!" Mara whispered, folding her arms across her chest and frowning. "I think she's demented, if you ask me."

"The best scientists are often those that are a bit off center," Vader noted as he watched Dr. Xalac. "She is our best chance of saving Solo."

Luke wandered up to the doctor. "Do you think you can save Han?"

Dr. Xalac spun around to face Luke, holding a long needle that was pointed in his direction. "Too many people here! I can't think! Go! You must all go, or I will never solve this problem!" She waved a hand at Chewbacca. "And take that smelly Wookiee, too! I have allergies! Take them all and go up to my apartment, or I will stop working! I will_ tell _you when I have a solution!"

Holding up his hands, Luke backed away. "Fine. We'll all wait upstairs in your apartment." He looked at Chewie. "I think we'd better leave."

Very reluctantly, Chewie and Leia followed the group up to the apartment to wait.

* * *

One week later

"Many Bothans died bringing us this information," Mon Mothma spoke quietly to the small crowd of Rebels. "If we do not destroy this Battle Station, many more beings will die as well."

Rieekan stepped forward. "I will be assembling a strike team to take out the generator on the surface of the planet. This generator is the force-field protecting the Death Star, and must be destroyed before our ships arrive over Endor. Although Wedge Antilles is still not well enough to fly against the Battle Station, he will be overseeing the X-Wings and commanding_ Home One_." The General paused. "We will have one chance to take out this Death Star. If we fail, this Rebellion is over."

"What about Princess Leia?" Hobbie Klivian spoke up. "Has it been determined that she has turned on us?"

"We now consider Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker and Captain Solo the enemy," Mon Mothma said sadly. "We attack the Death Star in three weeks. Any longer than that, and it will be too late."

"Oh dear, Artoo," the voice of a prim and proper protocol droid could be heard saying in the otherwise quiet room. "I do believe Master Luke and Mistress Leia are no longer functioning properly!"

* * *

Coruscant

"I have brought you a prisoner, Empress Leia," Governor Byrnstar said with a pleased smile. The man was short and very fat, with a thin black mustache and strands of graying hair combed over his balding head in an effort to make it appear he had hair.

Leia looked down from her throne where she'd spent the past two weeks meeting with various ambassadors and governors from many systems throughout the galaxy. The one person she wanted to see had yet to contact her - General Rieekan. The new Empress desperately wanted to make peace with her former comrades and friends.

"A prisoner?" she said with a sigh. Much of her time had also been spent reviewing prisoner records with Luke and Vader, and deciding who really belonged in prison, as opposed to beings put in confinement because they displeased Palpatine. Thus far, over two hundred had been released. "Bring him in."

Guards entered the room backwards, straining and grunting as they dragged someone or something in the room. Leia stood to see over their heads. A Hutt was struggling and fighting as his thick body was slid across the floor in chains.

"Let me guess," Leia commented dryly. "Jabba."

The Hutt let loose a loud and lengthy discourse in his own language.

"Do you have any idea what he's saying?" the Empress asked the Governor.

"Yes, my Lady. He objects to his treatment. Claims he was unfairly arrested. Denies having anything to do with illegal spice. You know... the usual."

"Thank you Governor, for bringing this Hutt to Coruscant to face justice. I will accept his wealth into Imperial accounts and it will be used to help the poor on Tatooine." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Byrnstar. "You _have _transferred his credits into Imperial accounts, haven't you?" Dealing with crooked governors seemed to be a common problem for Leia.

The Governor shifted nervously. "I haven't had time, Empress, but I will do so immediately."

Leia smiled. "Please be sure all the credits are transferred, Governor Byrnstar. I'd hate to have you join Jabba in his cell for stealing."

"Never, my Empress. The full amount will be sent over today!"

"I'm sure it will. You are dismissed." Leia almost laughed as the toady Governor bowed and hurried away. Then she returned her attention to Jabba. "You will have a full and fair trial, Jabba. It's more than you deserve." She looked at the guards. "Take him away."

As the guards dragged the uncooperative Hutt away, Leia felt a sense of relief mingled with sadness. Han would be pleased, if only she could tell him. It had been two weeks since Palpatine's death, and the Corellian still lay in his metal coffin, unaware of the passing of time and the events unfolding around him. And Dr. Xalac was still lost in her own little world, trying to find a cure.

Lost in her own sad musings, Leia was surprised when she lifted her head to find Luke standing at the base of her throne, looking up and smiling at her.

"Luke?"

"Hello, sister. Dr. Xalac wants us to come to her laboratory right away."

* * *

"I think we may have found a solution," Dr. Xalac told the anxious Empress. "But it comes with a price, yes it does."

"What kind of price?" Vader hissed at the woman. "You are being well paid, doctor."

"No. No. Not credits. Not credits."

"Then what are you talking about?" Luke questioned her more gently. Luke had decided two weeks ago he would need to talk to his father about trying not to intimidate people. Gathering up the courage to approach him on the subject was another matter.

"If we put in enough unaltered midichlorians, they will overwhelm the dying ones. Yes, they will, since the dying ones are weakened. That's what my tests are showing. But I will need to clone many unaltered ones. Many. Strength in overwhelming numbers. Many numbers. They will replace the enhanced, dying ones," she repeated as she nodded to herself.

"Then what price are you talking about?" Leia asked her.

The doctor looked at Leia, as if noticing her for the first time. "Midichlorians are attached to their donor for all time by the Force, through the Force. Time. Space. Body they inhabit. Not an issue. It is not something I created. It just is." She walked over to the stasis chamber and looked down at Solo. "He will be the recipient again. Just like the Force compelled Solo to obey Palpatine, and the midichlorians started dying when he defied his donor, the same will be true again _- if_ that is what the donor wishes."

"So you are saying whoever donates the midichlorians to replace Palpatine's dying ones.... that's who Solo will be compelled to obey," Vader said in understanding. "And Palpatine was the one that triggered Solo's cells to start breaking down when he became disobedient."

"Yes. Yes. The midichlorians will obey the donor. The donor is in complete charge of the midichlorians. Even to the point of ordering those midichlorians to break down and self-destruct."

Leia felt ill. "That's not fair."

"Life is seldom fair, daughter," Vader said with a shrug. "Since he will be your consort, it is only fitting that your midichlorians are used to replace Palpatine's."

"Han would rather die than live his life as a slave," she whispered, shutting her eyes.

"It doesn't sound to me like Solo will be a slave, unless you want him to be one," Mara said, looking at the doctor, who nodded in confirmation. "Do you want to just let him die, instead?" she asked Leia gently.

"No. I love him." Leia turned pleading eyes at Chewie, who was standing quietly by Solo's tube. "What should I do?"

*Save his life. He loves you, too, Princess. But never, ever, treat him as a slave, for that would be worse than death to Han.*

Luke glanced down at the monitor that was keyed to interpret the Wookiee's words. "I agree, sister. Give Han a chance." Luke sincerely hoped for both his sister and his friend, that Han's love for Leia would be what caused the Corellian to stay by Leia's side, and not midichlorians. "I don't want him to die."

"How long will it take to clone enough of my midichlorians?" Leia asked the doctor softly.

"Week. Ten days. I cannot rush things. No. No. I can't."

"Then take my blood, and get started cloning. I want Han to live, too."

* * *

Four days later

"Artoo!" Threepio protested as the astromech droid entered the small shuttle. "Stealing equipment is against my programming! The rebels need this ship!"

"Beep booeeep."

"What did you just call me? A coward? A traitor?" Threepio threw his metal hands up. "I'm not the one slinking off in the middle of the night."

The R2 unit gave a long series of beeps in reply.

"I know Master Luke would never betray us. But what makes you think you can help matters? Coruscant is a long way! We could get lost! Someone could blast us into space dust! We could get sucked into a blackhole! Do you even know how to fly a ship through hyperspace?"

"Verrop bee dooo."

"What do you mean... there's a first time for everything?" Threepio said, his voice rising in panic. "I'm not going with you, you defective bucket of bolts."

Artoo whistled and rotated his head to the entrance of the small ship, then headed up the ramp. At the top, he stopped and extended his "arm" into a control panel. The ramp started to close.

"Wait!" Threepio yelled as he hustled up the moving ramp. "I can't let you do this alone. Who will possibly keep you out of trouble?"

Artoo beeped again as the ramp closed, and Threepio's last words were cut off. "What do you mean,_ you're _the one keeping_ me _out of -"

* * *

"General Antilles," the pilot saluted his commander.

"Yes?"

"A small shuttle was stolen last night from our hanger."

"How did they get past security? And our shields?"

"Someone tapped into the controls before they left, and overrode everything, including the shields."

"A deserter?" Wedge asked, hopefully. Since Princess Leia's announcement from Coruscant, desertion in the Rebel ranks was running at an all time high. If it was only a deserter, their position and plans would not be compromised.

"I don't know, sir. No one seems to be missing."

"No one?"

"No, sir. Everyone is present and accounted for."

"That's odd."

"It gets stranger, sir. Whoever it was, stole two droids when they left."

"Droids? What kind of droids?"

"A outdated protocol droid, and an even older model astromech droid, sir. It's not likely they were worth too much."

"Do you have their number designations?" Antilles asked, already getting the feeling he knew which droids would be the ones to turn up missing.

"I can get that for you, sir."

"Do that." Wedge watched as the officer left. _But I already know the answer to my own question._

* * *

Coruscant, three days later

Leia watched nervously as Chewie gently picked Han up, removed him from the stasis tube and placed him on a narrow table in the center of the lab. Part of the Princess didn't want to watch the procedure - the other part knew she had to be there. If Han died during this, she would never forgive herself for not being by his side.

The doctor turned and looked pointedly at Mara and Leia. "Many needles must be placed in his body. If you are squeamish or easily embarrassed you leave. Leave now."

Mara looked at Leia. "Do you want me to go?"

The Princess hesitated. She wasn't certain she wanted to watch, either, but she couldn't stand to leave Han's side. "I... I don't know. You can do whatever you want."

"Stay," Luke asked as he took Mara's hand. "I have a feeling Han might need all of us giving him strength before this is over." He embraced both Mara and his sister before heading over to help Chewie undress the Corellian, then covered Solo's hips with a cloth to protect his modesty. After a little consideration, Luke thought perhaps it was Mara's and Leia's sensibilities that needed protecting, since Han probably wasn't the shy type.

The same tubes and catheters were inserted into Solo's body. Then came the needles - dozens of them, long and thick. Leia felt lightheaded just watching the doctor insert them into Han's veins and bones. She looked over at Vader, who was silently watching.

"How could you have done this to him when he was awake?" she said, her voice trembling in accusation.

"Palpatine wanted his mind, and he was too strong-willed. The pain snapped that willpower."

"We were lucky to be able to bring him mentally back," she said quietly as she continued to watch, glad that Luke was standing there supporting her.

"Ready! We are ready," the doctor called out happily. "I have never witnessed this....my turn now. My turn."

"Proceed," Vader told her shortly.

Several switches powered on, and the machine lit up and began a deep rumbling. Chewie let out a mournful howl as red blood flowed through some tubes, and thicker marrow was pulled through others.

The long wait for the machine to mix and combine Leia's midichlorians with Solo's blood and marrow began.

* * *

"Well, it's quite remarkable we are still in one piece, if you ask me," Threepio said primly.

Artoo gave a beep.

"I am well aware you did not ask me - that is beside the point." Threepio looked out the viewport. "At least there appears to be quite a number of droids outside. Perhaps no one will notice us."

The small droid headed for the ramp.

"Where do you think you're going?"

More beeping as Artoo kept rolling.

"The Imperial Palace? You think that's where we'll find Master Luke? Of course I'm coming.... wait up, you ungrateful, outdated, knee banger!"

* * *

Mara sat on the floor, resting her head against Luke's chest, while Leia and Chewie paced the floor. It had been nearly five time-parts, and the waiting was exhausting and nerve wracking. Several times during the procedure Solo's life signs had weakened, and his heart rate had become erratic. The three young Force-users had used their combined talents to flow strength back into the Corellian. Mara wasn't sure how many times it would work - the Princess had been close to panic duriing these episodes.

Vader had received a com-link call several time-parts back, and had left abruptly and without explanation, and no one was upset when the Dark Lord left the room.

Finally, Dr. Xalac spoke. "All the midichlorians are in his system. Wait. Now we must wait."

"Wait?" Leia snapped out. "That's all we've been doing. How long until we know if it works?"

The scientist was unperturbed by Leia's outburst. "Test his blood every half time-part. Test and test and retest. In one day we should know if your midichlorians had the ability to overwhelm the dying ones. One day."

It would be one of the longest days of Leia's life.

* * *

"I feel guilty leaving her alone," Luke mumbled as they climbed the stairs.

"She's not alone, Chewie is there and Solo's life signs are stable," Mara pointed out. "We need to eat, and we'll bring them food back."

When they entered the apartment, Mara took his arm. "We'll know if anything is going wrong, Luke. But it won't. I just feel that everything will be okay."

"The Force?" Luke smiled.

"That, and the Corellian has too many people pulling for him. He doesn't dare up and die now."

While Leia had been busy setting up her new government, Luke and Mara had been getting closer and more comfortable with each other as they practiced their Jedi skills. Luke had wanted to ask Mara to marry him, and he could not wait another minute.

"Mara?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

The ex-assassin felt her heart soar. "What?"

"I know it's fast, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. I don't want to imagine being without you. Please?"

Mara laughed. "You don't have to say please, farmboy!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"So...." Luke mumbled against her lips. "Is this a yes, then?"

"Yes and yes and yes," Mara said, mocking the weird scientist. Then she kissed him again, much longer this time.

* * *

One day later.

"What do the tests show now?" Leia asked for the hundredth time.

"It was touch and go for a bit there," Xalac mumbled as she peered into a microscope. "But your midichlorians are taking over. Hardly any altered midichlorians remain, and those are quickly being displaced. Solo's blood count is rising."

"He's going to be okay?" Leia said, gasping in relief as Chewie raised his fists and roared.

"Quiet!" the scientist yelled at the Wookiee. "He is too noisy. Much too noisy." She glanced over at her patient. Han had not stirred the entire day, but at least color was returning to his face and his breathing was no longer so labored.

Leia wrapped her arms around the Wookiee. "I hope he forgives me."

*You did what you could, little one,* Chewie woofed softly, so as not to upset the doctor. *You did what you had to do.*

"Chewie?" a hoarse whisper sounded from across the room.

"Han?" Leia exclaimed.

*Cub! You are awake! Do you remember me? Do you remember the Princess?*

"I remember, pal," Han said quietly, keeping his eyes closed against the spinning sensation and nausea.

"QUIET!" Xalac screamed. She walked over to Solo's bed, pushing aside Leia and Chewie. "Lazy smuggler. Wake up. Now."

Han forced his eyes open, squinting in the brightness. Leia was holding his hand tightly and Chewie brushed the hair off his forehead. "Who is this woman?" he asked, weakly pointing at the doctor.

"Who am I? Who am I? How about the woman that saved your worthless hide, you ingrate."

"It doesn't matter, does it sweetheart?" Han croaked out as he looked up at Leia.

"What doesn't matter?"

"Even when I'm unconscious, women still can't resist my charms, can they?" Han turned his head and winked at Dr. Xalac.

"You'd better learn to watch your mouth, Corellian," the doctor said in a huff. "Or your new donor will teach you a lesson or two. Yes." Xalac headed for the stairs, to head up to her apartment. "Yes. He's going to be in for one big surprise, that... recipient. Yes he is."

Han frowned, watching the woman leave. _Donor? _Then he looked back at Leia and Chewie. He felt a strange connection to the Princess - different than anything he'd felt before with her. "Does anyone care to fill me in on what I've missed?"

Chewie exchanged a worried look with Leia. *Later, cub. When you are stronger.*

* * *

Evening, the same day

Vader looked up as Luke and Mara entered his chambers holding hands. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Luke."

"No problem, father. I have some news for you," Luke said smiling. "Several pieces of news, actually."

"Go on."

"Mara and I just came from Dr. Xalac's apartment. Han is awake. Dr. Xalac says he'll make a full recovery."

Vader nodded, uncertain if that was good news or not. If the smuggler refused to accept his new role, he could prove to be trouble. "And the other news?"

"Mara and I are going to be married." When the dark Lord made no comment, Luke asked slowly, "I hope you approve, father. I've already told Leia, and she's thrilled for us."

"I do not disapprove."

"Damned by faint praise," Mara mumbled to Luke.

Vader walked over to the couple, looking down at them. "I approve, provided you understand your role in this family, Jade."

"She'll be my wife," Luke protested. "What other role does she need?"

"She will also be your Hand, my son. Her ambitions must be _your_ ambitions - not her own."

"I understand perfectly, Lord Vader," Mara said tightly. "I'm not marrying your son to further some hidden agenda. I love him."

"Good. Be certain those ambitions do not change." Vader walked over to a closed door. "Now I have some interesting news for you, my son." He reached a gloved hand up, and the door opened, revealing a turned-off C-3PO and R2-D2.

"Threepio? Artoo? How.... where...?"

Vader actually made a sound like laughter. "Surprised?"

"Yes."

"They actually came to Coruscant to find you, Luke. And they have some interesting information stored in their databanks, as well."

* * *

Solo looked up at the embarrassed Princess from his hospital bed, barely believing what he was hearing. "You've declared yourself the Empress? You're kidding me, right?"

"No. Fath...Vader made me do it - to save you. I explained this already," Leia said, exasperated at Han's repeated questions and exclamations of disbelief. She and Chewie had been filling Han in with what he'd missed for nearly a time-part already. "It's only a temporary situation, Han. As soon as systems have elected governors, I will call on those governors to hold an election for a President. Then I'll step aside."

"Does Vader know you're planning on holding elections?"

"Not yet," she admitted reluctantly. "He won't be happy." _That is a huge understatement_, she thought.

"And the only reason I'm alive is because your midi...midichlorians replaced Palpatine's?"

"Yes," she said with a sigh.

Han rubbed his hands across his face. "So that makes you my new Mast... errr... Mistress? Someone I have to obey, or die?" It would explain the sensation he felt when he first looked at her. Now that Leia explained it, Han was able to make the connection. The desire to obey her was the same desire he'd felt when Palpatine first ordered him to kneel at his feet and call him Master. Han had obeyed Palpatine then, without question, because the desire to obey had been overwhelming.

"I'll never order you around, Han, I promise. Please don't be upset... I couldn't watch you die and do nothing when I could save your life. I love you. I want you to be happy." Leia brushed the sheets on the bed, smoothing out the wrinkles, unable to look Han in the eyes. What if he hated her now? It was a thought she couldn't bear to contemplate.

"You'll never order me around?" Han grinned at how upset the Princess was. "You sure you can keep that promise? You've been ordering me around for three years now. Well.. trying to, anyway."

Leia opened her mouth to protest, then realized Han was expecting her to argue. "You're right. It's a promise I probably can't keep," she acknowledged. "So what can we do about it?" She felt her heart race as she worried that he would want them to go their separate ways.

"I don't know. You're the boss, remember?"

*I suggest you get married,* Chewie woofed down at the Corellian. *Then, when she bosses you around and you have to obey, it will be no different than any other married couple.*

"What did he say?" Leia asked Han, who looked away, reluctant to translate. "Han..." she said, pretending to be stern.

"Oh.... just some stupid thing about us getting married, so you can order me around with a clean conscience."

Looking askance at Chewie, Leia suddenly started laughing. "That makes perfect sense. Besides, there's absolutely no way I'm letting Luke get married before I do!"

"Hey! You just got through promising you wouldn't order me around!"

*She's not the one ordering you to marry her, cub. I am.*

"Since when do I have to obey _you_, furball?"

*Han, you've always obeyed me. I was just sneaky enough that you never knew it.*

* * *

"Master Luke!" Threepio cried out. "The stormtroopers turned me off! It was most rude."

"I'm sure it was," Luke said soothingly to the droid. "Why did you come to Coruscant?"

"Artoo insisted! He claimed you are malfunctioning, and need assistance."

"I'm not malfunctioning, Artoo," Luke said as he looked down at the little droid. "Everything is just fine."

Artoo beeped and rocked back and forth on his 'feet'.

"Artoo says that ...." Threepio looked over at Vader and lowered his voice. "That he fears for your safety."

"Because the Rebels plan on attacking the Death Star," Vader rumbled. "Therefore we must prevent them from doing so."

"Leia won't want to fight the Rebel forces," Mara pointed out.

"Then she must try again to reason with them," Vader returned. "If they remain set in their ways, then she must accept that they are the enemy."

* * *

"Do you think Leia will accept Vader's plan to keep the Death Star," Mara asked as she nuzzled Luke's neck.

"No," he murmured, turning into her embrace. "She won't give up pushing to get rid of it - I know her too well."

"Did you think she'd accept being Empress so easily?"

"It's only temporary, until she can set up elections. Do we have to talk about Leia right now?"

Luke's door chimed, and he groaned in dismay, then reached out with the Force to sense who was at the door. "It's Leia, Chewie.... and Han! He's out of the hospital."

"I told you he'd be fine," Mara said with a smirk.

Luke hit the open switch, and grabbed Solo in a hug. "Glad to see you're up and feeling good."

"I think you and Leia had a lot to do with the fact I'm alive, kid."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. I doubt Vader would have hauled my rear outta the throne room if you wouldn't have been around."

"He might have," Luke replied, looking up at a doubtful Wookiee.

"Ha. Anyway.... I hear congratulations are in order - you and Mara got engaged. I'm out of it for a little while, and everyone gets delusions of grandeur."

"Are you including me in that statement, flyboy?" Leia asked, tugging on Solo's sleeve.

"Especially you, Empress Sweetheart."

"So," Luke questioned carefully. "Did Leia tell you about the, um, midichlorians?"

"You mean how my life was saved by having Leia's midichlorians infused into me? And now I have to be a good boy all the time?"

Mara snorted. "Serves you right, Solo."

"Ah, Jade. Don't you ever plan on forgiving me for how I acted when I was under Wrinkle's influence?"

"Maybe. Eventually."

"You'd better make 'eventually' real soon. Leia wants a double wedding with you."

"Han!" Leia chastised. "That's not the way I wanted to announce our engagement!"

Luke laughed and hugged his sister. "Congratulations. If you want a double ceremony, that's something you'll have to discuss with Mara. Weddings are the woman's domain."

*See, cub?* Chewie barked out. *Luke listens to Mara, and he doesn't even have her midichlorians in his system making him.*

"Mistress Leia!" Threepio called out to a surprised Leia as he came around the corner. "How wonderful to see you again! And Master Han, too! It certainly has been a while!"

"Not long enough," Han said with a heavy sigh. "Not _nearly_ long enough."

* * *

Vader sat at the head of a long table, looking at his children and their fiancés. "The information in the droids tells us that the Rebellion is planning a full scale attack on the Death Star. We must stop them."

"I've told you, I'm not fighting my friends in the Rebellion. Let me negotiate with them," Leia said stiffly.

"You've already tried. They did not even bother to respond."

"I won't give the orders to attack them," Leia responded to Vader.

"Do you realize that there are over ten thousand civilian contractors working aboard the Death Star? These are not military personnel, like those that died when the first Death Star was destroyed, but ordinary people trying to feed their families."

"Maybe they should have been aware of the risks involved with constructing that thing," Han said with a shrug. "They had to know it isn't a real popular government project."

"Perhaps," Vader conceded, inclining his head. "But does that give the Rebellion the right to wipe them out?"

It stunned Leia to realize that Vader seemed to care about the people aboard the Battle Station. How was it possible that Lord Darth Vader could have any compassion? Was this the same man that watched as Alderaan was destroyed? "Then we need to evacuate them."

"It is very likely the Rebels have moved up their time table since these droids escaped. Do you really think we have time to evacuate everyone?"

"We can try," Luke said, leaning forward. "But I think we should head to the Death Star, anyway. Leia's right - she has to have the chance to talk with General Rieekan face to face."

"And you must agree to allow the Death Star to be dismantled," Leia added, looking at Vader. "Or I'll step aside as Empress."

"I can't allow that," Vader hissed at his stubborn daughter. "You will remain as Empress. It is your destiny."

"I think Leia can pretty much do whatever she wants to," Han snapped out. "Do you really think you can make her stay as the Empress? You'll have to come through me, first."

Vader stood up, towering over the four humans sitting at the table. "Do not threaten me, Solo. You no longer have _enhanced_ midichlorians running through your system. I could easily defeat you now."

Han leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest and refusing to let any fear show in his face. Vader was correct. Han's connection through the Force was far weaker than it had been before, when Palpatine's altered cells were a part of him. It wasn't something that particularly worried the Corellian, but it did puzzle him that while his Force-connection to Leia was growing, other parts of his Force-sense seemed to be faltering and fading. "I suppose you could. But can you defeat all four of us?"

"Han," Luke said, trying to diffuse the situation. "We're all on the same side here. Right, father?"

Slowly, Vader turned his mask from Solo to Luke. "Leia may negotiate with the Rebels. The Death Star can be dismantled. But if the Rebels refuse to cooperate, we must protect those onboard the Station. Do you agree to this?"

"As long as you agree to dismantle the Death Star, and give me a chance to speak with the Rebel leaders, I will agree to protect the innocent," Leia agreed. Just who was 'innocent', Leia left unsaid.

* * *

"We must head to Endor immediately," Mon Mothma told Rieekan. "The droids were programmed by Skywalker and Organa to spy on us. They will know of our plans to attack."

"It may already be too late," Rieekan said quietly, heartsick over Leia's defection.

"No. Not if we leave now. They think we plan on attacking in two weeks' time. We can still surprise them."

Rieekan turned to Wedge Antilles, sitting quietly in his hoverchair. Wedge's back was healing, and the therapy was working, but it would be months before he could walk unassisted or fly again in an X-Wing. "I agree with Mon Mothma. We shouldn't wait."

"We'll head to Endor tomorrow, then."

* * *

"It amazes me this ship can lift off the ground," Vader remarked as the group entered the_ Falcon._

Han shot a glance over his shoulder at his amused passengers. "You're welcome to take your own shuttle up to the Destroyer, but I'll get you there ten times faster."

"Or not at all," Mara said, rolling her eyes.

"Why does everyone feel the need to insult my ship?" Solo asked his shaggy co-pilot as they headed for the cockpit.

"Master Luke?" Threepio started out tentatively. "Are you certain you require my assistance? Artoo and I could certainly stay on Coruscant and wait for your safe return."

"No, Threepio," Leia said, grinning. "Han_ wants _you to come with us."

"Master Han wants me? Is that a fact? I wasn't aware he requested my services."

"Oh, Threepio, Solo loves you - really. He always threatens to blast apart those he cares about," Mara replied to the droid. "As a matter of fact, you should go sit in the cockpit with him during liftoff. He'd love your company."

"Really? Well, I must say, this certainly comes as a surprise. I will endeavor to spend more time with Captain Solo, then," Threepio remarked as he headed to the cockpit.

"That was very mean of you two," Luke chastised, barely able to keep from laughing. "Almost dark side, I'd say."

"If the dark side existed," Vader added as he sat down, looking around at the old freighter.

"Luke tells me you don't think the Force has a dark side. Or a light side, for that matter," Leia said, questioningly.

"Those that use the Force are evil, or not. The Force doesn't care. It is incapable of caring, anymore than the wind cares if it supplies you with a gentle breeze, or a gale strong enough to uproot trees."

"So the Force isn't alive?" Mara asked.

"It is a living thing. But it has no _self_ awareness."

"Are you evil?" Leia asked suddenly.

Vader didn't reply immediately. Finally he spoke. "What do you think?"

"I don't know anymore. I would have said yes, after you tortured me on the Death Star...after.. Alderaan. And after everything you did to Han. But then you helped save his life. You are honoring your word, and you show signs of caring about the workers on the Death Star. I just don't know what to think."

"Everyone has good and evil within their souls. It is unavoidable," Vader answered.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked.

"It means we can all be capable of great evil, or great good. Sometimes you cannot tell the difference, for what appears good to one person will be evil to another. It all depends on your point of view."

"I think speaking in riddles must come with the territory," Leia said dryly, thinking about a short, green Jedi.

* * *

_Executor_

"Do you think it bothers your father that we're sharing a room?" Han asked as he looked around at the large, but spartan officer's room.

"It shouldn't, since he didn't even ask if we wanted separate quarters. Luke and Mara are sharing, too. As soon as this confrontation is over, we're having a big, double wedding ceremony. Mara thinks it's a great idea."

Han limped over to Leia and put his arms around her. "I love you, Princess. I hope we survive this confrontation."

"We will. I feel it."

"I know you feel that. And it's funny, 'cuz I hardly feel anything through the Force anymore - except what you're feeling, and what you want. I don't know what to make of it."

Leia looked up, concern in her brown eyes. "Dr. Xalac took a shuttle up, and is already onboard. I insisted she come with us. I'll have her test your blood again."

"I don't feel weak, Leia. Or tired, or headachy. I feel fine. I just.....can hardly feel the Force anymore. It doesn't upset me, really. 'Sides, if she takes anymore of my blood out, I won't have any left."

"I'm still having her run tests," Leia insisted. "And right after the wedding, you're having the best surgeons in the galaxy fix your legs, too. Or would you rather have your legs fixed before the wedding?"

Han laughed. "You don't want to wait that long."

When the Princess flushed, Han winked at her. "I told you I can tell what you want. That part of my Force-sense isn't fading at all - in fact, it seems to be getting stronger all the time. It's strange."

"Maybe Vader can explain what's happening to you," Leia suggested.

"I'll tell you what.... let's forget about the Force, and midichlorians, and the Death Star, and my legs..... and let's just concentrate on this." He lifted her chin, kissing her slowly and passionately. Leia forgot about everything else.

* * *

"Do you have a difficult time disconnecting from your sister?" Mara asked, hands on hips as she glared at a nervous Luke. "Or your father?"

"No." Luke shook his head. "It just feels so... odd. Father just gave us this room together, like he expected us to want to share a......" Luke trailed off, embarrassed.

"A bedroom? You mean -" Mara swung her arm to the adjoining bedroom. "A BED?"

"We haven't yet...."

"So? We're engaged, farmboy." Mara walked up to Luke, taking his head in her hands and looking into his blue eyes. "Tomorrow may never come. I've waited my entire life for the right man, and the first time I saw you, I knew you were my soulmate. So... do you want me, or not?"

"I .... I've never wanted anything so badly before in my entire life. I love you, Mara."

"As far as I'm concerned, we're already married through the Force. I think your father is wrong... the Force is not only alive, it cares about what happens, or doesn't happen. Tonight, this is going to happen, because we love each other." With those words, she kissed Luke and using the Force, they melted into each other's souls.

* * *

_Executor_, over Endor

Leia gazed out of the viewport. It was difficult to look at the half-completed Death Star - intense emotions swept through her soul as she thought about Alderaan. Han squeezed her fingers, his Force-sense locked so firmly on the Princess he could barely breath as he felt her emotional pain.

"It has to be dismantled," Leia said flatly. "There is no other choice."

"Ultimately, the decision is yours, my daughter," Vader said with a nod. "You must then find alternatives for protecting the galaxy from the evil that lurks outside our boundaries."

"I will," she replied. "But whatever else happens, I have to dispose of this .... thing. This killing machine of Palpatine's."

"We will need to send down a squadron of stormtroopers to prevent the Rebels from destroying the shield generator."

"I can go down with Chewie and supervise them, Leia," Han volunteered. "I'll make sure Imperial weapons are set to stun, not kill."

Leia nodded. "Bring them up to our ship, Han. And don't you do anything foolish."

"Who, me?" Han winked at Leia and gave Luke a slap on the back before he headed out to his ship.

Leia watched him leave, pushing aside her feelings of worry. Dr. Xalac had tested his blood everyday since leaving Coruscant, assuring her everything looked fine. The new midichlorians were doing well. Han's blood count was back to normal. Except for the fact Han could no longer draw on the Force to sense things out of his visual range, or use his lightsaber with the same skills he had before. "Why is he losing his Force-senses?" Leia questioned, barely aware she'd spoken out loud.

"For the same reasons Solo killed for Palpatine," Vader answered.

"What? That doesn't make any sense," Leia protested, frowning at Luke and Mara in confusion. "Han didn't lose any Force-abilities while he was under Palpatine's control."

"Palpatine did not wish Solo to lose his Force abilities. You do."

"I don't understand."

"I think I do," Luke said, stepping into the conversation. "Your midichlorians are under your control - whether they're in your body, or Han's."

Mara nodded, suddenly understanding as well. "You don't_ want _Han to be Force-sensitive, do you, Leia?"

Eyes wide, Leia stared at her brother. "I'm doing this? I'm blocking Han's abilities?"

"Subconsciously, you are," Vader agreed. "You love him. You want his happiness."

"And Han isn't happy as a Force-sensitive," Mara added with a shrug. "Strange, but true. The man is an anomaly."

"But.... he can still sense _me!" _Leia argued. "He knows what I want, and what I'm thinking, unless I shield from him."

"Because that's what _you_ want, sister," Luke said with a laugh. "I know you're not doing these things deliberately, like Palpatine did, but you're still doing them."

"I can't keep doing these things to Han," she told them, feeling a rush of guilt. "I have to control what I want. And I have to _ask_ Han what he wants." She turned to Vader. "Can I return his Force-abilities, if he wants them back?"

"Yes, I would think there would be no reason you couldn't. You have placed shields around the midichlorians in Solo's system, much like you can shield yourself to other beings. You can remove those shields."

"And I can block all of them, if that's what he wants? So he doesn't have to sense me, either? Or obey me, without even being aware he's obeying?" Leia didn't think she'd been 'ordering' Han around... but if she was doing things subconsciously, what if she had been? Now that she thought about it, she_ had _wanted someone she could trust to supervise the stormtroopers on the surface of Endor.

"Yes. That might be a little more difficult, since you are the one that desires the Force-connection with Solo. But with effort, and some practice, you will be able to block that ability as well. Keep in mind that Palpatine's midichlorians inside Solo broke down because that's what the Emperor _wanted_ them to do."

"Don't assume Han wants you to eliminate that connection, Leia," Luke told his sister.

"That's exactly what I have been doing," she objected. "Assuming what he wants."

* * *

Surface of Endor

"There's the generator," General Rieekan told his troops. "It looks like there's only two stormtroopers at the entrance."

"That seems strange," Wes Janson replied, wishing he were flying an X-Wing instead of assisting the Alderaanian general on the surface. The squadron was already missing Wedge - it seemed to Wes a waste of his talents to be on the ground. Unfortunately, since the deaths of so many command personnel, and the defection of the Princess and Luke, many Rebels had deserted, claiming they wanted to give Empress Organa a chance to prove herself. It left few choices when it came to picking who would aid Rieekan. "You'd still think they'd have more than two troopers guarding the place."

"Maybe they don't think they'll have any local trouble," Rieekan answered.

Wes snorted, remembering the brief encounter they had with the Ewoks. "Yeah. Short and furry. Even with those pointy sticks, they don't look intimidating."

"You didn't have to stun all of them," Rieekan sighed. "They might have been valuable allies."

"You're kidding, right, sir?"

"I suppose." The General signaled to his small group of men. "Let's go."

* * *

"The Rebels are dropping out of hyperspace. I hope Solo stops those on the surface, or thousands of lives will be lost," Vader said quietly, looking out at the arriving rag-tag bunch of ships. The Imperial ships were already in place, hundreds of support ships and TIES already peeling out of the fifty Star Destroyers positioned around the planet and the moon. The Imperial Navy outnumbered the Rebel ships thirty to one, and their firepower was vastly superior.

"Open a channel to_ Home One_," Leia ordered the communication officer.

Mon Mothma's slim form appeared, standing next to Wedge Antilles who was sitting in a hoverchair. "Empress Organa," she said tightly in response to Leia's hail.

"Mon Mothma, we must stop this. All of the Rebels will be granted full pardons. I have every intention of having the workers start to dismantle the Death Star," Leia said, almost pleading.

"You killed General Madine, Admiral Ackbar, and General Dodonna, didn't you?" Mothma said accusingly, not replying to Leia's request.

"No. I did not."

"You are a liar and a traitor. May you and your brother burn next to Palpatine in a special hell reserved for people like you. Today, the Rebellion will prevail, or you will be forced to kill us all."

The screen went dark.

* * *

The Rebels almost made it to the small building before they realized they were surrounded by several hundred stormtroopers that rose up like a mist from the forest floor. Rieekan heard a familiar voice call out.

"Surrender, and no one gets hurt."

"Solo?" Wes mumbled in shock, knowing their effort was doomed to failure.

Several frightened Rebels opened fire at the stormtroopers, and the sound of blaster fire rang out as the two groups fought briefly. The Rebels quickly became overwhelmed by sheer numbers, and slowly began dropping blasters, holding their hands in the air. Continuing to fight at this point would only mean dying on the surface of Endor. They had no idea the Imperials' blasters were set on stun and their fellow freedom fighters, now lying on the ground, were still alive.

Stormtroopers quickly gathered up the weapons, snapping binders around the Rebels' wrists. Han Solo appeared, followed by his ever present Wookiee companion. Limping up to the General, Han looked in the older man's face. Disappointment was etched deeply in his expression, and contempt clouded Rieekan's eyes.

"Why?" was the man's single question.

"You wanted us to take out the Emperor," Han replied slowly. "We did that, but then.... things spun out of control. No one did this on purpose."

"So the opportunity to rule the galaxy just presented itself, and none of you could resist? Is that it?"

"That's not what happened," Han started to argue, then stepped back in shock as the General spat in his face. Chewbacca roared and moved forward, but Solo stopped him with his hand. "No. I understand what you must think, General," Han said, wiping the spittle from his cheek. "I hope Leia can explain it better than me." He turned to the troops. "Take them to the _Executor, _and no rough stuff. Or you'll have to answer to a Wookiee. Remember that, if you like your arms where they are."

* * *

"The shield generator is still in place," Wedge told Mothma, watching as his fighters engaged the Imperial forces. It seemed odd.... the Imps were not attacking - only defending the Battle Station and the main Destroyers. "We can't take out the Station with that generator still in place."

"Give Rieekan a chance," Mothma replied. "He will succeed."

"He'd better succeed fast, or we won't have any fighters left to do the job."

"The Imperials don't seem to be attacking us," she remarked, looking at the readouts.

"Maybe we should have listened to Princess Leia. Are we making a mistake?"

"You mean, Empress Leia Organa?" Mothma said with a sneer. "No. We are not making a mistake. She is."

* * *

"Han has stopped Rieekan's forces," Luke reported to his tense sister. "He's left half of the troopers on the surface to guard the station, but Han and Chewie are returning with the prisoners."

"Prisoners," Leia said, the word bitter on her tongue.

"Once Rieekan sees and understands, he'll come around," Mara said encouragingly. "They just don't know the real truth, that's all."

"Mara's right," Luke put in. "As soon as Rieekan's onboard, he'll call off the attack. Everything will be fine."

"He'd better," was all that Vader would say as he walked away from the group.

* * *

Rieekan was brought into the Command Center between Han and Chewie, his hands still in binders. His shoulders were straight and he stared at Leia as if he could not believe his eyes. "You are a disappointment to the memory of Alderaan."

The Princess flinched and took a deep breath. "I can understand your feelings, Carlist...."

"General!" he spat out. "My name is General Rieekan to you, Empress Organa. Or should I say Empress Vader? Using the name 'Organa' is a disgrace to your father's memory."

Vader walked up behind Leia and approached Rieekan. "Apologize to my daughter."

"I would rather die."

"Your choice," Vader said. Before anyone could react, Rieekan's neck made a sickening crack - the General's eyes widened for a brief second before his head lolled to the side and he fell to the floor.

Leia screamed as she fell to her knees next to Rieekan's lifeless body, gathering his head into her lap.

The others in the room could only stare down in shock at the wailing Princess and the dead General.

"He was like my father!"

"He was not your father," Vader replied calmly. "Neither was Bail Organa your father. I am your father, and you would do well to remember that. The fool was right about one thing - you should cease using the name Organa."

Leia looked up, her face tear streaked. "Bail Organa was my father - in every way that counted." She glanced at Han who knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. How could she ever have thought Vader had changed? How could she ever have thought he had compassion? Luke was wrong- there was nothing worth saving in Darth Vader.

"You need to readjust your thinking, Princess," Vader said with a shrug. He turned to a speechless Luke, and wide-eyed Mara. "Help your sister pull herself back together. Then contact Mothma. It will be her last chance to be reasonable." Vader turned, his cape billowing behind him as he strode purposefully out of the Command Center. "I will return in a few moments."

"He hasn't changed, Luke," Mara whispered to her fiancé. "We were wrong - we were all wrong."

"I see that," Luke snapped back, then immediately looked regretful. "I'm sorry, Mara. This is just... so unbelievable."

Han helped Leia to her feet. "How is this so unbelievable, kid? Mara's right - he is still the same Sith he always was. I'm sure he'd kill me too, if he wasn't using me to dangle as some sort of incentive for Leia to obey him."

Luke buried his face in his hands while Mara wrapped her arm around his waist and exchanged grim looks with Solo.

* * *

"The _Executor_ is signaling us again," General Antilles told Mon Mothma. The mood inside _Home One_ was becoming bleaker every second the shield generator remained in place. Attempts to signal Rieekan over a private frequency had failed, and the Rebels were now surrounded by Imperial Forces. If the Imps were to go on the offensive, the Rebellion would be crushed.

"Open a channel," Mon Mothma finally said.

Leia Organa appeared on the large viewer, her brother and Vader standing on either side of her. The former Rebel's face was pale, her eyes red rimmed. "Thank you for taking my hail."

"We have already declined your demands to surrender, Empress," Mothma said coolly. "So unless you have something new to say, I really don't see the point of this discussion."

"I'm offering you proof of my desire to start over, with a fair and just government. You will have a prominent role in setting up this government, Mon Mothma."

"Proof? You mean to offer evidence that you intend to dismantle the Death Star?"

"I will dismantle the Death Star. But that is not my proof."

"Then what is?"

"This." Without warning, Leia took one step back and ignited her lightsaber, then drove it through Vader's chest. The Dark Lord looked down at the green blade, shimmering through his torso, then he fell face forward while Leia stood motionless, still holding the humming blade. "I offer you the last, dead, Sith Lord as proof. This is your last chance. If you refuse me now, I will order the TIES to start shooting to kill. You have ten minutes to decide. Empress Organa out."

The viewer went black before a stunned Mon Mothma could reply.

* * *

"What have you done?" Luke asked as he dropped to his knees beside Vader. The Sith was still gasping for air, as his life blood drained from his wound.

"We are all capable of great evil, or great good," Leia replied coldly, throwing Vader's words back at him. "Sometimes you can't tell the difference - what appears good to one person will be evil to another. This seemed good to me, even if it seems evil to you, Luke. I guess this is _my_ point of view."

Luke turned the black helmet to look at him. "Father? Hang on.... we'll get you to the medics."

"I am ... dying, my son," he hissed out painfully. "It is too late for that."

"But..."

"Do as I asked you.... restore the Jedi, and serve the galaxy under your sister's rule. Only then I will have fulfilled my destiny."

"But....she... Leia... just..."

"She did what she felt necessary. Now she is finally a true ruler...a decision maker.... the Empress of the galaxy."

With those words, Vader died.

* * *

"_Home One_ is hailing us," the communication officer said nervously, looking down at the two dead men lying on the floor.

Luke stood up, roughly brushing the tears from his eyes, and stood next to Leia.

"Put them on," Leia replied, still holding her glowing lightsaber.

Mon Mothma's face appeared, and she still appeared to be shaken. "General Antilles and I have discussed the matter."

"And?"

"And we will surrender and hope you are merciful."

"I will be merciful to those that deserve it," Leia replied. "I accept your surrender. Order your fighters to cease shooting, and lower your shields. You will be boarded and taken into custody aboard the waiting Star Destroyers. Then we will proceed to Coruscant, where I will have personal meetings with you and General Antilles, since you are the only two remaining leaders of the Rebellion."

"The only two?" Wedge asked.

"I'm sorry to report that General Rieekan did not survive. Empress Organa out."

* * *

Coruscant

"Leia won't come to father's funeral," Luke said sadly. "She called him a monster."

Mara sat down on the sofa next to Luke. "He did cause her a lot of grief, Luke."

"Do you still want to marry me?" Luke asked unexpectedly. After everything Mara had witnessed, he wouldn't blame her for changing her mind.

"More than ever." Mara turned Luke's face to her, and kissed him. "We have a lot of work to do, you know. Reestablishing the Jedi, and Leia is planning this big double-wedding. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually looking forward to a big, fancy wedding. It's something I never thought I'd have."

"I'm not so sure Leia intends to step down as Empress anymore. Not since...."

"Do you think she's turned to the dark side?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think she's turned to the dark side, but who am I to say? I thought father still had good in him."

"I don't feel she's turned to the dark side either. Vader might have been right, and the dark side doesn't really exist - it's the individual that's good or evil. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens. Maybe she'll be a good ruler. Maybe the people of the galaxy will love Empress Leia Organa."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Have you met with Mon Mothma yet?" Han asked as he rummaged around in the closet for a shirt.

"Yesterday, briefly," Leia replied. "We signed a Peace Treaty, and she agreed to take a position in my government overseeing the dismantling of the Death Star. I also signed pardons for all the Rebels, so they've been freed."

"You're not stepping down as Empress, are you?"

"No, not in the foreseeable future. Does that bother you?"

"Can't you tell?" Han grinned.

"You feel conflicted. Worried about me."

Han shrugged the shirt over his shoulders and fastened the front. "I know you won't turn into Palpatine. You're too goodhearted for that."

"Even after I killed Vader? My own father?"

"He deserved it, Leia. I don't think what you did was evil, if that's what you're asking me."

"Do you believe what Vader said, about the Force not having a light or dark side?"

"I honestly don't know, sweetheart. It's all a mystery to me."

"He told me I'm the one cutting off your general access to the Force. And I'm the one making you stay connected to me through the Force. Do you want to be Force sensitive, Han? Or do you want me to cut off our connection, too?"

"I'm not crazy about being Force-sensitive," he admitted.

"I didn't think so. What about our connection?"

Han walked over to Leia and kissed the top of her head. "Let's just see how it goes, okay? We'll just take things one day at a time."

"Sometimes, Han, you do have your moments," Leia said, burying her face against his chest.

_I love you._

_I know....._

**THE END**


End file.
